Marco Vs The Forces Of His Harem
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Marco Life has not been easy lately with monster fighting and trying to ask Jackie Lynn Thomas out, but he must now face his ultimate battle his own Hearm (Starco OTP), Marco X Jackie, Janna, Brittany, Hope, StarFan13, Chantelle, Andrea, Star (Threesome, and Orgy{Maybe}) CoverArt By BlueJr
1. Information

Hello, Readers, you're probably thinking "where is the story" or "Is this some kinda joke?" well don't worry the story is the next chapter.

Girl in this Hearm in this order

Chapter 1. Hope

Chapter 2. StarFan13

Chapter 3. Janna

Chapter 4. Brittany Wong(It had to be done) & Chantelle & Andrea {Cheerleader Threesome ;)}

Chapter 5. Star Butterfly & Jackie Lynn Thomas

Chapter 6-?. Mystery


	2. Hope

Well here's the first chapter

* * *

Hope

One Day on a beautiful and hot day Marco and Star was sweating in their rooms they were burning up

"Hey Marco I'm burning up can I use a freeze spell?" She asked

"Star remember what happened last time?" He said

"Oh yeah I froze the house that time. haha that was fun." She said

"Well I guess their only one thing to do." he said as he ripped his clothes off to reveal swim trunks and an undershirt "Were going to the beach." He said

"Oh that's sounds like fun!" She said excitedly, she then waves her wand and change her clothes to a light two piece swimsuit with two stars on her top and one on the back on her bottom.

"Done, now let's get going!" She said as she ran out to the car Marco then followed as soon she got outside she slowed down from the heat Marco then picked her up and puts her in shotgun and started the car and blasted the a/c on high he then pulled out and went to the beach after a short drive they made it to the crowded beach they managed to find a spot to set up

"Marco, I'm going swimming." She yelled

"Okay, don't go too far." He said as she ran off

"Finally some peace and quiet." He thought till he heard someone setting up he opened his eyes and saw Hope setting up he back was turned to him so her ass was sticking out in his face he then smiled and went back to relaxing he then felt a tap on his chest he then opened his eyes and saw Hope she was wearing and red one piece that fitted her like and a second pair of skin and lifted her b-cup breast.

"Hey Marco." Hope said

"Hey hope." Marco said

"Hey could you do me a favor?" she asked

"What is it?"

"Could you rub sunblock on my back?" She asked timidly

"Sure I don't mind." He then grabbed a handful and started rubbing her back she got shiver as he covered her back, Marco then moved his hand over a sensitive spot which made her moan a little Marco caught that and immediately moved his hands away.

"Sorry, did I hit a bump?" He asked

"N-no I'm fine it's nothing." she said as she turned her head to look at his eyes which she got lost in

"Oh god I can see why Janna likes him he so cute." She then began to blush and moved away from him and moved her auburn hair back in place

"H-hey Marco could you come with me I want to show you something?" She asked as she got up and grabbed his hand Marco was then following her behind a cliff wall

"Uh Hope I really don't want to be too far from.." He was then interpreted by Hope kissing him her hands wrapped around his neck as Marco stood there she then backed away

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to..I..I" Her "I" were getting slower as Marco closed the gap between their lips she closed her eyes and lets it happened she then breaks the kiss and looks at him

"Hope, are you okay?" He asked

"Marco, about that thing I wanted to show you?"

"Yeah?" Marco said as she pulled down the strap down revealing her b-cup breast

"Marco, I want you to be my first." She said as she moved Marco's hand to her chest.

"A-are you sure?" he asked Hope then got on her knees and pulled down his trunks she was his flaccid penis and started licking it till it was a hard 8 inches she then began pumping while taking the tip in her mouth slowly taking him in deeper

"H-hope, this feels so good." He said as he moved his hands on her head controlling her movements he then felt he was at his limit he then pulled out and cum on her face he was breathing hard as she licked some of his seed, she then got up and faced the rock she bends down and revealed her dripping womanhood Marco gets up and aligns himself with her and slowly pushes in she gripped her fingers on the rocks as she was being turned into a woman he then began moving in and out of her slowly he then bends down on her back and grabs her breast

"Oh god Hope you feel so amazing." He said as he started to move fast he then moved her head towards hers and kissed her again he movements then moved faster he was reaching his limit he then grabbed her leg and lifted her leg which made her tighter

"Oh god Marco I'm going to cum." She said as her juices started to flow out as Marco felt the lube and started to move faster he then inserted his thumb into her anal and moved faster.

"Hope are you ready?" He asked her she nods her head and cums in her. Marco then pulled out and watched as she fell to the ground his seed mixing in with her virgin blood

he then pulled up his trunks just then his phone began to ring he pulled it out and answered to Star voice

"Marco where are you I want to go home now."

"Alright I'll be there soon." he replied

"Hey Hope will you be okay by yourself?" He asked

"I will be just get back to Star." She said as she waved her hand telling him to go she gave him a smile he walked away to find Star with sunglasses sunbathing

"Hey Star you ready to go?" Marco asked

"Yes. where did you go?" She asked

"Oh, I was uh just swimming somewhere else." he said as they reached the car as they were pulling out Marco saw Hope waving at him he waved back and drove home.


	3. StarFan13 (Abigail I made up the name)

StarFan13

* * *

After Maroc's hot session with Hope Marco though that would be the only time, he would get lucky boy was he wrong.

Marco was getting ready for school when he noticed that Star wasn't up yet he went to her bedroom and found her sprawled out in a tank top with a playboy bunny that janna got her as a joke gift and her panties he blushed as he looked at her like this in her room then noticed that she was breathing hard and blushing he placed his hand on Star's forehead she was burning up he then covered her in her blanket and got an Ice pack for her

"You must have gotten sick from the heat (sigh) looks like your staying home." Marco said he then saw Star's wand and decided to take it just in case he then heard the bus pass by the house.

"That's even better." He complained he then ran out of the house locked it down and started to run to school he barely made it to his first-period class

"Mr. Diaz where is Ms. Butterfly?" his teacher asked

"She sick today she got heatstroke yesterday." Marco explained

"Alright just take your seat." Marco did so he then saw Hope who waved at him he smiled and waved back

Afterschool

Marco started to walk out of the school he saw Hope and tried to talk to her, he then got hit in the head by something he then awoke in one of the classrooms he looked around and saw someone holding Star's wand

"Yes, I have the wand and Marco now I'm just like Star." the female said

"Wait I know that voice, StarFan?" Marco asked

"Oh, Marco it's Star now." She said

"StarFan no wait, Abigail, why are doing this?" Marco asked She then stops jumping around

"Why you ask, it is because I'm tired of being a pushover I'm tired of people picking on me, but with Star's wand, no one can hurt or pick on me again." Marco was starting to feel sad he got up from his seat and hugged her which surprised her she hugged back

"You know there's nothing wrong with being you Abigail." Marco said Abigail then looked up at Marco and kissed him Marco was surprised but he kissed back they broke apart and Abigail then pushed him on the table and pulled down his pants

"Abigail! What are you doing!?" Marco asked

"Being me." She said grabbed his soft dick and started pumping it till it was hard she was surprised at how big it was

"Wow Marco, how is it that you don't have a girlfriend yet?" She said as she started to lick the tip then started to go deep down on his shaft all the way down to his pubes

"Damn now this is deepthroating." He thought as she kept moving him up and down till he almost reached his limit she then climbed on top of him and started grinding his dick

"W-Wait." She then stop and looks at him. "Am I your first?" Marco asked she stopped her movements and looks away.

"Abigail, let's just stop." Marco said she then laughed

"Marco I'm not a "total" virgin" she whispered in his ear Marco's eyes then shot open as she aligned her anal with his dick she first gyrates her hips to get used of him inside of her.

"I got to tell you Anal feels so much better for me, I can feel every throb from you, Marco." She then moved her hips up and down taking every inch of him in her sweet moans made him even harder his hands then grabbed her hips and moved her faster he then picked her up and pushed her to the wall and reinserted himself in her again he grabbed her wrist and pushed her face to the wall as his hips moved he felt her anal getting tighter

"Marco I'm nearing my limit." She said Marco then moved his hands down to her clit and inserted a finger she gasped in surprise as she felt the sensation.

"I bet you finger yourself just thinking about Star or Maybe you were thinking of me." Marco said cockily

"Is it wrong to think you are cute." she said still being pounded by the man behind her his speed then started to get faster and his rhythm started to get sloppy as he was reaching his climax he pulled her up and kissed her as he released everything in her ass. Marco fell to the floor while Abigail slid to her knees letting his seed drain out Marco then got up and pulls up his pants.

"I think you need to get clean." Marco said straightening his clothes

"Hey, Marco?" He turned around to see her smiling "Let's do this again sometime." She said with seductive smile which made him smile

"Sure "StarFan"." He said as he grab Star's wand and walked out not knowing he was being watch. When he got home his mother saw him walk in

"Oh, Marco could you this soup up to Star's room?"

"Sure." He said as he took the tray and went to check on Star he carefully opened the door and saw Star open her eyes slightly and smiled

"Hey Marco, how was school." she asked

"Oh, it was just fine, unexpected, but fine." He then sets the tray down and grabbed Star's shoulders and sat her up and started spoon feeding her Marco then got a look at her she had bags under eyes and she looked paler than usual

"Hey, Marco?"

"Yes, Star?"

"Why do you smell like my perfume?" She asked

"Uh…." Marco said trying to think of an excuse, but only on thing came to mind

"I lost a bet with Ferguson and I had to wear your perfume." He lied to her

"Well that what you get for making a bet with him." She said weakly

"Alright Star, that's enough go back to sleep." Marco said as he took the empty bowl back into the kitchen

Few Hours Later

Marco then went to his room he then noticed his window was open

"Huh I guess Mom was airing out my room." he went over to close and lock it he then took off his pants and climb in bed as he was about to sleep he moved his hand over and felt something soft and squishy he turned his head and met another pair of eyes he shrugged it and closed his for a few seconds till his eyes shot he jumped out of bed in shock. He turned on the lights to find Janna in his bed with only her panties on and Marco's hoodie

"J-Janna? What are you doing here?" Marco asked." and why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"It's pretty obvious Diaz, were going to fuck." She then pulled out two handcuffs and locked him to his bedpost.

* * *

I hope you like this and StarFan's fiction name.


	4. Janna

_Sorry this is a little short_

* * *

 _Star was having a sick day so Marco went to school only to be kidnapped by Abigail(StarFan) and forced to have sex with her, but Marco got the upper hand and took her for a ride after he was done he went home to relax, but he had an unexpected guest._

"J-Janna? What are you doing here?" Marco asked." and why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"It's pretty obvious Diaz, were going to fuck." She then pulled out two handcuffs and locked him to his bedpost. He then struggled to get free as Janna straddled him he pulled his shirt over his head and started to feel his chest she then pinched his nipple softly which made him moaned softly

"Oh someone's sensitive here she then bends down and licks his nipple making his breath hitch as she licked one and pinched the other she could feel his shaft getting hard she felt this tried to touch it, but there was a knock on the door Janna panicked and unlocked Marco and turned him onto his side she was near his legs

"Hey Marco I need to ask you something." Star asked

"What's up." Star then sat on the bed Marco knew she wanted him to sit up too so Janna moved with his legs to the floor and just because Star's here that didn't stop Janna from messing with Marco

"So Marco I was just… hey are you okay?" Star said looking at his face red face

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He lied because what's going on is that Janna is blowing him under his covers

"Okay anyway I think I know how I got sick."

"Oh Really?" He struggled to keep a straight face as he was being blow him slowly by Janna

"My mom called me earlier and to check up on me I thought I was going to die, but she told me it was a side effect from my mewberty

"O-oh okay, I hope you'll be feeling better." he said still trying to ignore Janna.

"Marco are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm just fine." he said as he kicked Janna's side which made her smile and go even slower making Marco moaned

"Okay then see you later." She said as she closed the door he then pulled the covers off Janna

"What?" Janna asked with her mouth stuffed

"That was uncalled for Janna you could have stopped." She then pulled him out leaving a trail of saliva

"Where was the fun in that?" She asked as she began pumping him Marco then cummed on her face she got up and pushed him back on the bed and locked him back she then walked towards the door and locked it she then climb on top of him

"Now that's there won't be any more distractions." She started to remove his hoodie and revealed her b-cup breast she then removed her panties and aligned herself with his dick and slid down on it, she moaned softly as it happened Marco then noticed blood

"J-janna, are you…?" He was then cut off by her lips as she moved her hips up and down his long shaft taking every each she started to move faster till she cummed she was breathing heavily.

"Janna why did you do this?" Marco asked "and I want the real reason."

"It's because I love you Diaz I loved you for a long time now, why do you think I always teased you I love you." Janna said as she was the verge of tears

"Janna unlock me please." Marco asked

"O-Okay." She sniffled as she unlocked the cuffs Maroc then attacked her and got her on her back attack her lips to his neck moving further down to her breast.

"Janna I may not love, but I still see you as an important friend." He said as he pinched her nipples "Can we still be friends?" Marco asked

"With benefits?" She asked

"Yes Janna." He said as he kissed her stomach to her slit licking her recently released juices he then flipped her to get a better angle he then pulled her on top of him and they 69 each other Janna then sucked his dick again while massaging his ball. He then stuck a finger in her wet slit and began pumping he then took his other hand to her clit and pinched it he felt her insides getting tighter around his finger and Janna started to feel his balls tighten they then cummed in each others mouth Marco licked up her juices while Janna dranked up his seed

she then climb off him and started to get dress

"So I'll see you in a few hours Marco." Janna said as she jumped out the window, Marco then saw the clock he jumped into bed and waited for the next day.

* * *

Three girls down


	5. Cheer Squad (Brittney,Andrea,Chantelle)

New Chapter

Warning Minor Cheerleader Bashing

* * *

After Marco's late night confession he tried to get his life back to normal

Marco and Star were on their way to school Star was being his own upbeat self they then noticed Janna and Hope talking they saw Marco and giggled they waved at him he smiled and waved back they then went to the gym and found the cheerleader try-outs

"Uh, Star why are we here?" Marco asked

"It's obvious I want to try out!" She said excitedly

"Star I don't think you want to do this, Cheerleaders are shallow, mean, god-complexing, stereotypes that depend on our attention like spoiled little rich girls. "Marco said. "And don't get me started on their implants to distract the crowd and their existence is completely uncalled for and…. their right behind me aren't they?" Marco asked Star nodded with a nervous smile and saw the entire cheer squad some were in the verge of tears other were angry

"I know that nothing I say can make up to you nice girls so I'm just going to… RUN!" Marco then ran from the gym the cheerleaders then chase him, Marco couldn't even rest as they took over the entire school just to look for him he was currently hiding in his locker just to rest he peek his head out and saw that he was alone he then tipped toed to the main exit he then saw Chantelle & Andrea at the door he then took off his shoe and threw it Chantelle went to check while Andrea stayed behind Marco saw he then opened the locker next to him and pulled out a black hoodie and puts it on he then walked up to Andrea she felt scared she looked away and lets him leave Marco took a sigh of relief till

"Well, Well Marco Diaz?" Marco looked behind him and saw Jeremy Birnbaum

"Not now Jeremy I'm busy!" He said as she walked passed him

"So what is Marco Diaz high school nerd doing outside in black hoodie?" He asked

"I'm hiding now go away." Marco said

"Oh from what?" He asked

"Look just go away." He said

"He has to be here somewhere?" A girl yelled

"I'm going to get Marco if it's the last thing I do." another girl said Jeremy then realized what was going on he smiled sinisterly and took a deep breath

"Hey, Ladies Marco's right here!" He yelled all the girls then turned and Jeremy and pulled down his hood Marco then began running as the cheerleader squad started chasing him he made it to his house and locked all the doors and windows he was breathing heavily and went up to his room and saw Brittany Wong sitting on his bed Marco tried to get away, but Chantelle & Andrea pushed him back in

"How did you get in here?" Marco asked

"Well your parents are very kind we just asked to wait for you here." She said as she pulled him to his bed and handcuffed him to it

"Oh, not this again. "Marco thought the girls then blindfolded him Marco was in complete darkness all he heard was laughter he then felt his pants being pulled down the girls then gasped at

"I didn't think he would be so big." Chantelle said she the girls were now feeling intimidated

"Okay, girls let's just get this done bring "her" in." Andrea then opened to door and pulled Star out but bound and gagged

"Remember you agreed to this." she whispered in her ear they pushed her down to the floor and Andrea made sure she stayed there watching.

"Okay Marco consider yourself lucky, we are in the middle of a cheerleader initiation usually we do this with someone cuter, but you pissed us off so consider yourself lucky." She said as she hiked up her skirt and sat on his face

"Start licking Puke boy." She said Marco had no choice he then began licking her covered slit while Chantelle tied a hairband around the helm of his dick and one around his balls

"No need to make a huge mess yet." She said as she began to tease him by licking the tip she then inserted a finger in his rectum which made him tense up

"Oh someone's sensitive here, hey Brit do you think we should let him breathe?

"I don't see why not." She said as she got up Marco took a deep breath his face was covered in liquids both from her and his mouth

"Please stop I'm sorry okay please let me go." Marco asked

"No way initiation is not done yet and I think our cheerleader to be almost ready?" Andrea said as she was fingering the tied-up Star and massaging her breast she then began to remove her ball gag and whispered in her ear "Remember you talk your out of the squad." She then brought her to Marco's dick

"Alright, rookie start sucking." Brittney said to Star she held out her tongue and started to lick the tip she flinched at the taste

"Suck it or he suffocates." Brittney threatened as she removed her designer panties and sat back down on his face making him lick her again Star then took his throbbing Member in her mouth and began sucking it but thanks to Chantelle hairbands the build up was making him bigger and thicker.

"Oh god Marco please forgive me." She thought as she took the tip in her mouth and Andrea then pushed her down farther to the helm of his manhood she then started bobbing slowly up and down

"My god these girls are going to kill me!" Marco thought as Brittney kept grinding herself on his face

"Oh God Brittany I don't know how long I can hold back." Andrea said

"No way the newbie needs experience she going to be doing this a lot in she gets in and you guys know I go first." She said as she got off his face she then kicked Star of his bed and aligned herself to his dick and sat down she moaned at his swollen size, but that didn't stop her from moving her body bounced Marco was already reached his limit, but it was still being blocked

"My god I should keep him as my personal booty call." Brittney said she then released her juices all over him she got off okay Andrea your turn Chantelle keep the newbie down so that she doesn't escape." Andrea then got up and Chantelle kept Star down Star wanted to look away, but Chantelle forced her to look and Andrea rode him

"Please stop, I don't want to watch." She said as she closed her eyes, but Chantelle whispered in her ear "You better keep looking our you off the squad and you'll never see Marco again." Star eyes widened at this she had no choice but to watch "And don't worry you get your turn." She whispered in her ear just as Andrea was finishing up with Marco

"Oh, it's finally my turn." She said as Andrea switched with her she aligned herself and sat down she went hard and fast just to get it over with so that Star gets her turn after she was done she got off him and brings Marco up they uncuffed him from the bed and cuffed his hands behind his back

"Okay, Marco it's time that our newbie initiation to be completed." Brittany said as she gently removed the hair bands just one touch would make him explode Brittney brought Star's mouth up to him with her mouth wide opened Brittney then took one finger and touched the tip Marco tensed up and shot everything on her face and hair Brittney then removed Marco blindfold

"Hey, Marco say hello to our newest cheerleader…" Marco's eyes were trying to adjust to the light as she said that once they were adjusted his eyes widened "Star Butterfly, thanks for your help with this and thanks for the fun time too will be in touch." She said as the squad laughed getting dressed and left the house Marco then looked at Star and she looked back she then began crying and ran out the room leaving Marco

"I'm sorry Star." Marco said as he sat on his bed sulking

* * *

messed up isn't I


	6. Star and Jackie Pt1

It's weeks since the incident and now Star was refusing to talk to Marco it's not because she was angry it's because she didn't want to face him yet and Marco completely understand that she need some space, but Marco need to talk to her

It was Friday which mean Star was at cheerleading practice but she had a vibrator and no panties on while doing the route Brittany said it was to help them focus while being embarrassed she couldn't do that as they were finishing up she ran into the locker room and asked Brittany to take it out she laughed at her misery and pulled it out of her

"Okay, Star go get clean up oh and tell Marco I love to see him later." She said as she left the locker room she went to her locker to change into her normal clothes that's when she felt a hand and Jackie

"Oh Hey, Jackie." Star said as she forced a smile, but Jackie saw through it

"So how's Marco doing?" She asked

"I don't know I haven't actually talked to him." She said

"Why not?" She asked

"Something happened and were not on the best terms right now." She sadly said

"Star tell me why did you want to be a cheerleader?" She asked as she leaned on the locker

"Well Marco and I were talking one night about doing something with my excess energy so I decided to join cheerleading, but something's happened that involved him and I….I…." Star then started crying she fell to her knees and covered her face as her tears fell Jackie the crouched down and comforted her

"Jackie could I stay at your place just for a little while, I don't want to face Marco right now." She asked

"Sure Star." They proceed to grab their stuff and walked out of the school, but they saw Marco waiting at the gym entrance he wanted to talk to Star but she just ran passed him, Marco, then sighs Jackie then pats him

"Just give her some time okay?" Jackie asked

"I just really miss talking to her you know." He said as he walked out Jackie then caught up to Star and they proceed to walk to her house

With Marco

He returned home only to find out that Star was staying at Jackie's place for the night and his parents went out of town to visit Raphael Parents, so he was all by himself to mope around till a knock on the door started him he opens the door only to be surprised by Janna kissing him

"Hey Marco I heard about what happened with you and Star so I'm here to "cheer" you up." She tried to kiss him, but Marco pulled away.

"Sorry, I just want to be alone right now." He said as he was closing the door, but a foot stopped him

"Not giving you a choice Diaz." She said as she pushes him on the couch and climbs on top of him she bends down and almost kissed him but they heard a sudden gasp they say up and saw Hope in a trench coat

"Hope what are you doing here?" Janna asked

"The same reason that you are here, to cheer up Marco." She then closed the door and drops her coat to reveal red lacy lingerie Jan a felt threatened by this but had another idea she got up off Marco and walked over to Hope she grabbed her hand and pull her in for a kiss and started to get undressed Marco was just staring at the two girls as their hands explored their bodies they released each other and walked over to Marco they grabbed his arms and pulled him to his room and locked the door

With Star

She and Jackie were sitting in her bed watching Netflix Jackie was laying on her stomach while Star hugged a pillow still thinking about that day Jackie then turns off the show and looks at Star

"Star why don't you just tell me what's wrong I promise I won't tell anyone." Star sighed she wanted to get this off her chest but scared on how she would judge her actions she took a deep breath and begins explaining that the Britney and her friends tied, blindfolded and raped Marco and how she was forced to watch and suck his cock she told her it was part of an initiation to be a cheerleader, but it was too late to back out now

"When they were done they made Marco cum on my face and left I was so degrading I started crying before he could talk to me and I haven't talked to him since." She said as she waited for Jackie to talk

"I can't believe that they did that to you and Marco." She said in anger

"And the worst part is Marco tried to make it up to me, but I was too ashamed to look at him." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks

"Star it's not your fault, Brittany forced you to do that to Marco it's not your fault why didn't you tell someone?" Jackie asked

"They tricked me into leaving my wand downstairs they ganged up on me tied me up and forced me to watch I couldn't do anything." Star said as she continued crying Jackie then hugged her

"It's okay, but you can't keep ignoring him cmon let's go see him and try to talk to him." Jackie said as she held out her hand Star wiped her tears and got up they left her house and went to Marco's house Star got her keys and opened the door when they did they saw Marco with hope and Janna on the couch asleep

"What are they doing here?" Jackie whispered

"I don't know?" Star replied she then walked up to Marco and shook him gently. He opened his eyes lazily and smiled at the blur he reached up his hand and pulled Star down and kissed her which surprised her and Jackie Marco then pulled her down to hug her and whispered in her ear

"I love you Star." He said as he lets go and goes back to sleep Star gets back up and blushed she then looks to Jackie for help she pulled out her phone and went outside leaving Star along with the others she returned shortly after tell her that she'll be spending the night here with Star for a sleepover with Hope and Janna at her house

"Star, when they wake up, will talk about it okay?" Jackie said

"Okay." Star said as she went upstairs to sleep

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

And, I'm back with another anger rant okay so I found a way to moderate reviews but this recent one really took the cake here is the part the got me to rant _ **I acknowledge the fact that English might not be your first language, but please try to work on your mistakes. Perhaps an English teacher, your parent, or a friend who is fluent in the language can help you**. _ Let me tell you something English is my first and only language I was born in the USA you guest reading DIPSHITS and sorry to a regular reader that ranted this long and had to cut the story into 2 parts if you need blame someone blame the guest readers


	7. Star and Jackie Pt2

New Chapter hope you like it

* * *

 _After Star heard Marco's sleepy confession she began to wonder if what he said was true_

Star and Jackie were in Star's room she was pondering If Marco said was true she hoped it was true she kept replaying it in her head "I love you Star." was the only thing she could think off she then saw Jackie drag Hope and Janna in she then closed and locked the door Hope and Janna were confused on what was happening after horrible awakening

"Jackie, what the hell?" Janna screamed, "I had the best dream about Diaz." She then smiled with a little drool coming down her mouth and a slight blush on her face

"Janna don't think that way about Marco he a sweet and gentle boy," She said Jackie then cleared her throat

"Anyway, Girls I can see that you see Marco as more than a friend, but he is still a person, not a toy to fight over," She explained

"But Jackie if you just saw his "Little Marco" you would change your mind," She said a seductive smile Jackie just blushed and coughed

"Either way, it's not fair to Marco that he being used like this have you considered his feelings?" Jackie yelled at the girls, Janna looked down in shame then got an angry expression. "Oh and you do, you know what he feels?" Janna yelled, "You know how he felt about you months ago? He was in love you, but he knew that you were "too good" for him did you know that?" Janna vented at her she then heard sniffling she then saw Jackie in tears

"Jackie I...I didn't mean it like that." Jackie didn't listen she just ran out of her room, but she bumps into Marco the one person she did not want to see her like this she ran passed him and goes out towards back

"Uh what just happened I heard yelling and saw Jackie crying," He asked the girls Janna was now feeling guilty she then ran out to find her the others then followed to find her Marco then went out back to his shed he saw that the door was opened he walked in and found Jackie her knees to her chest and her head in her arms

"Jackie?" Marco said with caution, as he approached her she looked up tears rushing down her face "Jackie, please tell me what happened." Marco asked

"I was about to stay over for the night with Star to cheer her, up but things turned bad fast I was scolding Janna to treat you like a person and not just some sex toy, I told her to take in your feelings into account, but she said I don't know how you feel and she said that you loved me," Jackie explained with a chuckle "Is it true?" she asked which confused him "Is it true that you loved me," She said more clearly

"I did once but.."

"Not anymore?" She finished for him

"Yeah." He said

"You know what's funny I actually loved you too, I was just waiting for you to say something, but I guess I was too late." She said to him Marco then sat next to her

"Jackie I'm flattered that you loved me back but you're just amazing and I…" He was then interrupted by her kissing him she then lets go and looks him in the eye Marco then kissed her back she accepted it by inserting her tongue in his mouth swirling around with his as they let go a drool trail was left

"Cmon lets go back inside." He said as he held out her hand and helped her up they then walked back in to find the girls in the living room Janna then saw Jackie, she ran up and hugged her

"Jackie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said." She apologized

"No you were right to say that I had no Idea how he felt." She said as she brought her in for a hug

"Now that's everyone is made up can someone tell what is going on?" Marco asked

"Well…" Janna then began to tell why the girls were here and their earlier conversation Marco then began to understand but something was missing

"Wait where's Star?" Marco asked looking around

"I'm upstairs with Jackie!" She yelled Marco then looked around and saw that she was gone.

"Wow she more quiet then you Janna." Marco chuckled

"Um Marco could you come up here, alone!" She yelled again to him the girls the oohed at this which Marco didn't pay no mind he went up to her room with the lights out since it was dark outside which made it pretty hard to see anything he then heard the door close and lock he turned around in the dark seeing nothing he then felt a pair of soft lips on his he then wrapped his arms around the body he then felt something that seems to feel like hair he then saw the lights turned on and saw who he was kissing

"S-Star?" He said in surprise she blushed and looks away he then turns around to see Jackie but completely undress in lime green underwear he then turned to Star to see her in sky blue underwear, Marco then backs away

"W-What's going on here?" Marco asked

"Well Star has something to tell you don't you Star." Jackie said Star then sighed

"Marco in the short amount of time that we've been together I've realized that my feelings for you have changed of course I liked oscar, but when we danced I felt a connection with you, but during that time you loved Jackie so I thought that I could hide it, but when you kissed my those feeling came back I now I know that I shouldn't hide them anymore, Marco I love you, I loved you for some time and I…. I" She was then interrupted by Marco kissing her this time

"I love you too Star." Star then smiled and hugged him he then hugged back he then felt Jackie hug his back

"Jackie?"

"I still love you Marco so Star and I came to an understanding for your relationships." She said with a sly smile

"And that would be?" He asked

"Marco if you were to marry me then you and Jackie can come back home with me and become a king with me and we can bring the other girls with us to be your concubine." Star explained

"Oh that's something." Marco said nervously

"Yeah I was the same way." Jackie said

"But that doesn't explain why Jackie is half naked."

"Simple she is here to teach me." Star said with a smile

"Teach you what?" Marco asked worriedly

Jackie then pushed Marco on the bed and pulled down his pants and his boxers leaving him half-naked

"Star I think that you know what do here." Jackie said Star then grabbed his flaccid dick and started rubbing it till it grew big Star then started to have bad memories from the first time she saw it, but she ignored it and started sucking on it her tiny mouth took only the tip in, but surely she took the entire thing in her mouth she then began to choke on it

"Star, you have to breathe through your nose." Jackie instructed to Star, she then began to breathe through her nose as; she then continued to suck him off, Marco was now moaning Jackie then kissed him

"If you're just going to watch I'm putting you to work." Jackie then pulled her panties down and sat on his face. "You better start "eating", Diaz." Jackie said Marco didn't hesitate on doing that his tongue entered her savoring every craves of her sweet virgin slit Star then saw this and got angry, she then inserted a finger in his ass, Marco then accidentally bit down, Jackie then yelped and got off covering her vag as she rolled on the floor

"Marco what the hell." Jackie yelled at him

"Hey it wasn't me." Marco said as he saw Star with a satisfying smile as she continued sucking him.

"Star why did you do that?" Marco asked but her mouth was full of him

"Jackie I'm sorry, but Star forced me to bite." Marco said

"Oh really." She said, she then got off the bed and pulled Star away from Marco "Oh Marco you just enjoy the show I'm going to "punish" Star real quick." She then pushed Star to the floor and sat on her face

"If you want to breathe you better start licking." Jackie instructed, Star had no choice but to do so she then began licking Jackie then bit lip to keep herself from moaning Jackie then bends downs and started sucking on her clit which caused Star to moan but Jackie was prevented her from doing so Jackie then stops abruptly and looks over at Marco who was masturbating Jackie then made a come here gesture Marco then walked over and got down on his knees Jackie then begins blowing him as he used a hand to finger Star Marco was starting to he was at his limit, but Jackie lets go and directed Marco to Star's slit, Jackie then gets off Star's face she was now taking a deep breath he mouth covered in Jackie's juices and her saliva mixed in.

"Okay Star are you ready to be a woman?" Jackie asked Star, she looks at Marco who was giving a "are you sure" look Star then nods her head and took a deep breath Marco then began to inserted himself in Star she then moan in pain and pleasured she was now taking rapid breaths from the sensation Jackie then got on top of her her face looking at hers she saw tears coming down her face Jackie then kissed her and wiped the tears away from her eyes

"I know it'll hurt at first, but we get used to over time." Jackie said as she gave her a comforting kiss. "Marco please start moving." Marco then did what he was told and began moving his hips slowly in Star, it was agony at first, but she started to smile from Marco's movements. Jackie then began to massage Star's breast making it more enjoyable for her

"Marco… Faster please." Star begged Marco then looks at Jackie for guidance

"Give the girl what she wants, Diaz." Jackie said Marco nodded and increased his speed Jackie then lifted her ass in front of Marco's face he then began pleasuring her Marco's tongue entered her slit tasting all of her juices, He then inserted a finger in her slit making her scream in pleasure his hands were magic on her as he continued to fuck Star Jackie then bends down to Star and kisses her again

"Girls I'm so close." Marco said as his speed got faster Jackie then slams her butt in his face which made him fall back on his ass

"Hey what are you…" Marco was then distracted by Star and Jackie taking off their bras and sandwich his dick between them Jackie then took the tip in her mouth as they moved up and down the juices from both Star's slit and Jackie's mouth was like heaven to him

"I'm gonna cum!" Marco yelled as Jackie lets go and his semen covered both Star and Jackie faces Jackie then licked up his essences as did Star

"Well that was fun, wasn't Marco, Marco?" The girls then saw him passed out from the release "Well isn't that something I guess he's not used to two girls." Jackie said as she was getting dressed

"Hey Jackie, uh thank you for doing this with me and Marco." Star said

"Hey don't mention it, now what are we going to do with them." Jackie said as she opened the door to reveal Janna and Hope kissing and fingering each other

"I don't know I'm too tired to care about them they can sleep in Marco's room." Star said as she got Marco's shirt off and got him into bed Jackie then closed the door letting them Jackie then brought Janna and Hope to Marco's room while Star closed the door and snuggled up to Marco sleeping body

"Marco I love you." Star said as she fell asleep in his arms

 _Saturday Morning_

Marco's eyes were blinded by the sunlight he tried to sit up but saw Star sleeping soundly with a smile which cause Marco to smile he then moved the strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead he then slid his arm out and went to his room to get a change of clothes as he did he noticed the girls in his bed he chuckled and grabbed his stuff and headed towards the shower to get cleaned up he then began to think to himself "What have I gotten myself into."

* * *

Also, people, Sabrina will not be appearing in this fic I have something else in mind for her

Please give constructive criticism **no** hateful reviews.


	8. Revenge

Enjoy

* * *

After Marco found out about Star's feelings he and Star decided to test the waters and go out on, later that Saturday they find out that they were made for each other and after that they also had a fun time with each other in the hall closet at home.

1 week later Saturday Morning

Marco awoke to see that sunlight pouring in his room he then turned to his side to see her sleeping face her lips were slightly opened creating a pout her arms were lying on top of each other pushing her chest together to create cleavage for herself Marco smiled at her beauty he then moved some of her hair from her face and puts it back in place

"I love you, Star."

He said to his sleeping beauty and planting a kiss on her forehead, he then got out of bed find his boxers and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast there he found a note and begins reading it , Marco then smiled at the note and puts it away he then started on Star's breakfast

In Marco's room

Star was awakened to the smell of eggs and bacon and other assorted breakfast she hops out of bed grabs her robe and walks downstairs to see Marco cooking breakfast he turns around to see his beauty

"Morning Star." He said as she kissed his cheek

"What's for breakfast?" She asked

"Just the standard earth breakfast." He said

"Oh really cause I was was hoping for a breakfast "burrito"?" She said as she pulled the string on her robe and drops it on the floor Marco then turned off the stove and walked over to Star he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a morning kiss but before they could do anything they heard the front open Star and Marco then panicked Star then grabbed her robe and ran as fast as she could upstairs but was too slow and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz saw her covering herself with her robe

"Uh hi Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Star said nervously

"Star, why are you naked?" Mrs. Diaz asked

"Uh well I uh." The Parents then noticed Marco in his boxers and the obvious morning wood in them

"Oh my god, Marco Ubaldo Diaz in here now!" Mr. Diaz yelled Marco then walked in looking down in shame

"Angie please take Star to her room so that I may talk to my son."

"Of corse dear." Angie said as she drags Star upstairs leaving the father and son alone downstairs

"Dad I…" he was then interrupted by his father's finger

"Marco what were you thinking? doing "that"." He asked him with a disappointed voice

"Dad, I'm sorry I just.."

"Weren't thinking." He said for him "Marco you can't just do that anywhere, I bet you didn't even use protection." He asked Marco then looked down in shame his father then sat down next to him and pats his back.

"Marco I'm not mad at you I get it I was the same way with your mother, but what we saw was inappropriate even for you."

"I know, dad but she is something else I.. I love her." Marco said to his father

"Marco are you sure that you love her?" Mr. Daiz asked

"Of course I do I've been in love with since the blood moon ball the way we dance together the way we stared into each other eyes I just… when I'm with her I just can't help it she makes me feel… amazing." Marco explained his father then smiled and side hugged him

"Marco, son, if you really sure about this then I won't stop you, but promise me that you would use protection."

"I will sir." Marco promised

"Good, and don't do what I thought you were going to do in the kitchen again, okay?" He asked

"Yes sir." Marco said

Meanwhile

Star and Angie were having a similar talk but Angie was more supportive and less angry but disappointed but Star promised it wouldn't happen again or when they were around the house, after a few hours Star and Marco decided to go out for the day and goes to the park for a picnic but Star had other plans for him when they reach the park.

As they made to the park Star instead they to go deeper into the forest, as they walked Marco noticed that they were pretty far from the park and anyone that could hear them

"Star were pretty far from the park is there a reason we're out this far?"

ads Marco asked but all he got for a response is giggle and a kissed on his cheek she then begins to lay out the blanket and get the plates out as they were eating Marco thought to himself that this scenery was amazing the songs the birds were singing the calm winds that were blowing the sight of Star getting undressed

"Wait what!" Marco said as he saw Star undressed to nothing in front of him, she then got onto his lap and started to remove his hoodie and then his shirt and started massaging his chest she then got closer to him and kissed him Marco wanted to stop her, but decided to let her continue Marco want to wrap his arm around her but Star made him stop

"No moving Marco I want you to to enjoy this." She said as she began to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down till he was in his boxers which she also pulled off his boxers and started grinding on his dick getting it nice and shiny after it was nice and lubed up she then took it and slid on it and started moving up and down on his hard shaft Marco had to move his hands back to keep him up as Star rode him, Marco wanted to hold her but Star would always tell him "no touching" but Marco wanted to touch her badly but Star wouldn't let him she then spins around and took him reverse cowgirl style but her hair was blocking the view before Marco could move it out of the way Star told him "No touching."

"C'mon Star this is torture." He whined

"Suck it up Marco." She said as she moved her hips faster she then lays her back on his chest, brought his head to hers and kisses him Marco couldn't control himself anymore he pushes Star forward forcing his dick to slip out and she was on her hands and knees Marco then grabbed her ass and shoved his dick inside her which surprised Star Marco then grabbed her hands and plunge himself deeper into her Star eyes were practically in the back of her head as Marco forced himself deeper till his tip kissed her womb

"Star, I'm going to cum." Marco said as he flips her onto her back to stare at her eyes as he was about to release his seed in her as Marco speed increases Star's inner walls tighten on his dick

"Here it comes Star!" Marco said as he gave one final thrust and released his seed in her womb. Marco then fell on top of her both heavily breathing

"Hey… you ready for another round?" Marco asked

"Nah.. I can't feel my legs… and I think that we should be getting back soon before your parents get worried."

She said as she attempted to get up but couldn't move, Marco chuckled and helped her get dressed they then cleaned up their picnic spot and walked home on their way Star had the biggest smile on her face but it soon went away when they saw Brittany Wong

"Hey Butterface, Hey Marco." She said to him in a seductive voice "What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"Well Star and I were on a date." Marco stated as he grabbed Star's hand which didn't phase the popular bitch in front if them. "And now we're on our way home, so unless you got something to say back off ."

"As a matter of fact I thought that you could come to my Party at my place?" Brittany offered

"Can't, Star and I have other plans." Marco said as they walked away but Brittany grabbed his shoulder

"Well if you change your mind just show this at the door." She said as she handed him a golden card she then blew him a kiss and walked off, "I'll be waiting." She called out to Marco, he then eyed the gold card and was about to throw it away, but Star stopped him

"Wait a minute, Marco we could we use this I've been meaning to get some payback and I think I may have found the perfect way to get." She said with a sinister smile which made Marco very nervous

Two Hours later

Marco and Star were getting ready to go to Brittany's Party till Marco walked in on Star changing

"Marco I'm changing." She said in sarcastic startled voice.

"Sorry I just wanted to see your beauty on last time before last night before Brittany does." Marco said as she kissed her ear and wrap his arms around her chest fondling her breast

"Marco, don't get me horny yet." She said as she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him

"Just promise me I get seconds, kay?" Marco asked

"Don't worry Marco I got that covered." She said as she heard a sound near the balcony "Ahh their they are now." Star then looked over to her balcony to see Janna and Jackie in tube tops and short black leather skirts, Marco then looked over at Star who smiled

"They are going to keep you "company" while I handle Brittany." Star said as she kissed his cheek "Now will you please leave so I can finish getting dressed." Star said as she pushed the trio out of her room they then proceed to make small talk as they saw Star walking down in black stilettos heels a pink tube top that pressed her chest closer and bigger

"Star? your…"

"Boobs are bigger, yeah I used an enlargement spell on them." Star said but Marco looked away which made her pout in annoyance

"It's a shame I loved they way you normally are." Marco said which made her smile and blush

"Don't worry Marco they'll be back to normal size, it's all part of the plan." Star said to him

"By the way what is this plan, you two keep talking about?" Janna asked, Marco and Star then lifted her skirt and showed everyone her "little" surprise for Brittany the girls then smiled and Marco got jealous

Brittany Mansion

Marco and the girls were walking through the front door and that the party was in full swing everyone was dancing,drinking, or just making out on the walls, that's when Brittany came by

"Marco you made...and you brought them with you...great." She said in an uncaring voice

"Yeah, I wanted Star to experience a Brittany Wong party instead of crashing one." Marco said

"Okay just don't break anything." She said to the girls "And Marco I hope to see you later." She said with a wink and walked off

"Okay girls let's dance!" Star said as she grabbed the girl's hands and went to the dance floor Marco went to the kitchen to get a drink, but all of it was all alcohol, he then found the fridge and grabbed a soda from it but as he closed it Oscar was standing there

"Oh, hey Osc.." He was then interrupted when Oscar punched him "What the hell man!" Marco yelled, Oscar then grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him out back where a bunch of guys were waiting for him, one of them was Lars he was then picked him and slammed him to the side of the wall

"Look Diaz, we noticed how the girls act around you and we thought it was nothing, but now when we even try to ask out a girl we can't even ask a cheerleader out because they keep say they are waiting for you, and were really pissed about it. Oscar said

"Look, I'm sorry it's their choice to like me besides I'm with Star now, just give them time to get over me." Marco said while struggling to keep himself from being choked out.

"Hey let him go." The boys then looked over to see Brittany Wong with a couple of guards, she then snapped her fingers and the guards then grabbed the boys that attacked Marco and threw them out of the property

"Marco are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, his face then got a sinister smile "In fact I think that I need to lay down." Brittany then smiled and pulled him towards the upstairs bedroom, but before she could lock the door Marco asked if he could get some water

"Of course be right back." She said as she left the room as she Did Marco pulled out his phone and texted Jackie his location after a second Star appeared

"Ready to get your revenge?" Marco asked with a smile after a few seconds Brittany returned with a cup of water but she then felt hands on her body

"Marco, is that you?" Brittany asked

"Shh, don't talk let me do the work." he said in a whispered voice

"Marco, what's gotten into you?" Brittany asked

"You'll find out soon enough."

Brittany was then directed to the bed and was laid down on her stomach her with her on her knees she then felt a finger drag up her panties on her slit rubbing it she moaned a bit as it moved slowly to the helm of the panties and pulled them down Brittany then felt a tongue on her she then bit the sheets as she felt the tongue enter her.

"Mmm, Marco your tongue feels so good on me." Brittany said

"Brittany are you ready?"

"Yes Marco, stick it in me!" She yelled as she spread her lips, she then felt something poke her opening and it then reached inside her

"Aww your not a virgin?"

"Sorry about that If I had known you were packing I would have saved it for you and not that talentless hack Oscar." She said

"Well I hope you like it rough."

Brittany then felt the dick inside her increased speed till it was shaking her entire body she didn't care that it hurts she just loved the feeling

"Marco I'm going to cum!" Brittany screamed as she felt a warm sticky liquid enter her

"Oh my if forgot it wasn't a safe month, but I know that you'll take responsibility." She said

"Oh you know that Marco would but me I'm not so sure." Brittany then turned around and saw a womanly figure she then pushes the stranger and turns on the light to see Star with a prosthetic strap-on

"Butterface! Where's Diaz!?" She yelled

"Simpled Jackie took him home for me, while I did this and Janna recorded the whole thing." Star said as Janna came out the closet with a camera Brittany was speechless

"But, your too nicewad to do something like this." Brittany said

"Yeah, but you humiliated me in front of Marco and I wanted payback." Star said as she got dressed

"Great now I got pregnant by Butterface." She complained

"Actually what's in you is just warm strawberry syrup oh and before I forget I quit the cheer squad, okay bye." She said as she left the room with Janna.

"So you think that Marco and Jackie made it back?" Star asked as they entered The Diaz and heard Jackie moaning from upstairs.

"Yeah I think that made it home." Janna said laughing, Star then noticed a bunch of luggage in the living room

"Uh why are their luggage in the living room?" Star asked

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, me and a couple of girls are living here now." Janna said as they entered Star's room to see Hope and Abigail (Starfan13) all wearing nothing but their underwear.

"What are you girls doing here?" Star asked

"Waiting for Jackie to get done with Marco." Abigail said

"Uh I think not Marco belongs to me." Star said

"He also belongs to his concubines." Janna said

"That too." Star said

"Well guess what we decided to be his concubines too." Hope said

"Yeah, you can't hog Marco all to yourself." Abigail added, the girls then argued with Star about Marco but that's when Marco and Jackie walked in Marco was shirtless and Jackie wearing his shirt.

"Uh what's wrong girls." Marco asked

"Marco, I don't mind sharing you, but I draw the line in adding more women." Star said

"And what gives you the right to say that we can't join?" Hope asked

"Well it's actually Marco's choice." Star explained "But, he doesn't need any more girls, right Marco?" Star asked

"Uh well…"

"Marco, don't tell me that your considering of letting them join?" Star asked

"Well, Star consider this you love me right?" He asked she responds with a nod "And you love your friends, right?" He asked

"Yeah and your points is." Star said getting impatient

"Well I just thought if I become king you would only have Jackie and Janna to talk to so I just thought that if we brought in more girls you wouldn't be so lonely when I'm busy." Marco said trying to change her mind about the situation

"Fine, Marco they can join, but if they are going to join then you have to do something for me." Star said as she got up to ear and whispered something so shocking Marco eyes then widened at her request.

"A-are you sure?" Marco asked nervously.

"I'm sure, Marco." Star said as she kissed his cheek. "Alright girls he's all yours but tomorrow he mine." Star said as she left the room leaving Marco with a room filled with girls that started to removed the rest of their clothes.

"Oh Marco." The girls said as they got closer to Marco as he backed away to the locked door, Marco then screamed in surprised, Star, who is on the other side of the door, listen as Marco screamed, she then saw Jackie wearing Marco's shirt looking at her with suspicious look

"What?" Star asked nervously

"What are you planning, normally any girls wouldn't leave her man alone with other girls."

"Oh don't worry about that. Star said with a sly smile, Jackie just pushed it out of her mind

Few hours later

Marco walked down looking completely drained of all liquid he then sat in between Star and Jackie

"You okay Marco?" Star asked he just gave a raspy moan and nods his head

"Do you need anything?" Jackie asked Marco then pointed to the kitchen

"W-water." Marco said in his raspy voice, Star then got up and got him water and a straw and held it up to Marco's mouth and in one suck it was gone

"I-Is there anything else we can get you?" The girls asked

"Just need to rest." He said as he laid down face first on the Star's lap and started snoring Star then moved from him and placed his head on a pillow Jackie then moved herself from his legs and went upstairs with Star, but as they entered Star's room and saw the girls eyes rolled in the back of their heads and covered in Marco's seed.

"Man they really drained him." Jackie said as she scooped up a little bit of his cold seed and tasted it. "What if he got all of them pregnant with this orgy." Jackie joked

"Actually…" Star then wrapped her arms around Jackie's chest. "That's actually the plan I was talking to Marco about."

"Uh what?"

(giggle)"It's simple if we all got pregnant then, we would belong to Marco and Marco only." Star explained

"S-Star I don't think that's a good idea." Jackie said

"If you don't do it then you stay on earth while Marco and I and the rest of the girls leave you behind." Star threatened

"So when do we get started." Jackie said not wanting to leave Marco's side

"We'll start tomorrow, but now (yawn) let's get some sleep I'm tired from all the dancing tonight." She then raised her wand and cleaned up the mess in the room and crashed into her bed Jackie then removed her shirt and spooned her

"You know I'm not really tired and Marco didn't give me a round two." Jackie said and she started to pinch Star's quivering clit and kissed her neck. Star then bit her finger to hold back a moan from coming out, but was frivolous as she used her other hand to enter Star vag with two fingers and began pumping Star was now moaning like a cat in heat she then released her clit and started to massage her breast and pinched her nipple

"Jackie, I'm going to...Ahhhh" She moaned as she climaxed on Jackie's fingers, she then licked the liquid

"Mmm, you taste so good, how about you finish me off." She said as she moved to her head showed her, her pussy, Star then began to lick it, suck on it, sticking her tongue inside her, anything to get her to moan her name in ecstasy Jackie then moved on top of her and sat down on her face and licked her pussy, Jackie stretched her folds to get a good taste of her while Star was drowning on in her juices, Jackie then inserted her finger in Star slit and ass and began pumping as she sucked on her clit,Star was now moaning inside Jackie as she tongue fucked her to oblivion, Star then her Jackie's walls tighten around her tongue and she pumped it in and out, Jackie also felt Star getting tighter she got off Star and turned around till their pussy were scraping against each other Jackie then moved her hips and rubbed each other's pussy Star was moaning like crazy now Jackie had to shut her up before she woke up the girls so she kissed her tongue dominated her mouth as it swirled around her mouth Star's hands then wrapped themselves around Jackie and deepening their kissed it wasn't soon that they climaxed juices sprayed in between them as Jackie collapsed on top of Star heavily breathing in her neck

"Now that is what I call "round 2"." Jackie said as rolled off Star and to her side

"We gotta do that more often." Star suggested

"Maybe we can make Marco watch?" Jackie also suggested

"I love you Jackie." Star said as she kissed her

"Love ya too Butterfly." Jackie said as she passed out.

* * *

Thought I test out a little girl on girl scene any way hoped you liked it till next time (bows at the reader)


	9. Girl Time

Marco was in the living room watching tv when Abigail and Hope came by and sat down next to him each laying their heads on his shoulders and sighing

"What's wrong girls?" He asked

"Marco, you love us right?" Abigail asked

"Of course I do." He said "I love all of you girls." He said

"Are you sure you seem to be spending a lot of time with Jackie and Star lately." Abigail said

"To be honest I didn't have much of a choice on that." He said

"Well then prove it let's go on a date." the girls said in unison

"Okay that sounds good." He agreed the then kissed his cheek and went back upstairs with the other girls.

"Well this is getting interesting." He said to himself just then the doorbell rang he went to answer it and saw a blushing Brittany Wong with an angry scowl

"Brittany? What do you want?" He asked while crossing his arms

"I came to talk to you and Star about something." She asked

"I don't know?" He said

"Please." She said in almost a whisper

"Come again?" He teased

"P-Please." She said louder

"There ya go." He said which made grit her teeth in embarrassment as he invited her in and took her upstairs he then knocked on Star's door

"Star you in there? We have a guest." a few seconds of silence "Okay I'm coming in" He said as he opened the door to see the girls sitting in front of a chalkboard with Star pointing at it when she panicked and flipped it around and smiled nervously but then noticed Brittany and got an angry look

"What is she doing here?" She asked with anger in her voice

"Star I would to talk to you and Marco in private, (cough) please" She said which got Marco's attention

"Brittany." Marco warned

"Star, may I please talk to you and Marco in private." She strained to say everyone in the room was surprised by this Star then asked everyone to leave the room leaving Star and Marco alone with Brittany

"Okay you have my attention Wong." She said as she sat down on her bed

"Star, i-i'm sorry for the way I treated you and I'm sorry that I made you do that with Marco could you please find it in you heart or hearts to forgive me." She asked with a smile

"Yeah I'm not buying it." Star said

"Ugh fine my parents kicked me out for throwing that party a few weeks ago, it turns out butlers aren't very good at keeping secrets, so can I stay here I already know that most of the girls you know already live here so you have to let me." She begged

"Um you see Brittney the living arrangements here are a little different." Marco said blushing

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Um well…" "The girls agreed to be Marco's concubines for when he marries me and becomes king of mewni." Star explained

"Wait they all agreed to be a lower wife, why?" She asked

"Yep and they don't regret it at all." Star said as she got up and walked towards Brittany she then went behind her and started to feel her up she then went under her shirt and grabbed her breast

"I see you got rid of those implants." She as she moved a hand towards her ass "And your booty is much more tone than the last time, you seem to be taking care of your body nicely but let's see how the girls "feel" about you." She said as she opened the door and the all the girls fell in and had embarrassed smiles

"Alright girls it's time for see if Brittany is up for joining us." Star said as she removed Brittany's clothes leaving her in the buff the girls then got undressed and pulled Brittany to the bed and started licking her on her neck, nipples, and clit Brittany was then saw Jackie and Janna get close to her face

"Stick out tongue." Janna said Brittany then did what she was told and the two girls started licking her tongue, she could barely breathe with everyone licking her, Star was enjoying the view of watching her squirm while Marco was struggling with the huge bulge in his pants, Star noticed it and started to help him with that she pulled down his pants and started started to lick his shaft Marco moaned slightly as she played with his balls she then engulfed Marco's dick and started sucking on it Marco then fell back in chair and lets Star continue what she was doing he then looked up and saw Brittany on all fours getting her holes licked by the girls while licking Jackie, He then picked Star and sat her on his lap and inserted his lubed member and started fucking her fast his hand gripped her ass as he pumped into Star's fertile womb he then pushed her to the back and continued pumping into her he then pulled down the top part of her dress and lifted her bra and started sucking on her right nipple and twisted the left

"Marco you're going crazy maybe I should have the girl rape each other more often." Star said between moans Marco could feel his limit Star then stopped him and took to Brittany

"Alright out of the way girls." She then finished Marco off by jerking him he then released his seed all over her body." Brittany was about to scoop some up but the girls licked it up for she could taste it, Star then grabbed some PJ and underwear

"Okay Brittany, let's get a probably a some sleep." She said they group then looked at the window and saw it was almost night

"I get started on dinner." Marco yelled as he went downstairs to the kitchen to get started on dinner

In the Bathroom

"Wow Brittany I can't believe that you stayed conscious from all that." She said as she washed her back

"Yeah I guess but did they had to be so rough?" She asked

"Well sometimes Marco likes it rough sometimes and they can get a little out of hand but hey that just mean that accept you with a little vengeance add into it." She said

"You sure?" She asked

"I'm sure." She said as she turned her around and kissed her Brittany then kissed back

Few Hours later

Marco was getting ready for bed when he heard giggling from Star's room he ignored it and went to his room he got into bed and closed his eyes he then felt a curvy figure next to him he turned his head to see a sleep Brittany only in panties he then chuckled and kissed her forehead and went to sleep

Meanwhile

"Star, are you sure adding one more girl is a good thing?" Jackie asked

"It's fine besides with the way things are progressing we have enough girls for Marco." Star said but then a dimensional tear came and out came a certain demon

"Hello Starship."

"T-TOM!"


	10. Date Night: StarFan13 (Abigail)

**Alright, so in the next one, could Marco and Starfan13 go on a date to test their chemistry, but get either attacked or put in some sort of threatening situation.**

 **It's not much, but there is kind of a lax for Starfan13 on this site, and I'd like to see how you play it out**

 **SonicELITE this is for Y'all**

* * *

Tom stood in Star's room as all the girls stared at him he walked towards Star who had her wand up

"Hey, Starship." He said

"Oh, what do you want?" Star asked, Tom then got down his knee and pulled out a ring.

"Star Butterfly, marry me?" He said

"Tom, No! We broke up! I'm done with you!" She yelled at the demon

"Oh cmon Starship, I'm sorry okay I'm trying to change for you." Tom said

"Tom, either go away or get punished like when we dated." She said as she summoned a bottle of holy water and shook it in his face, he backed away and opened a tear

"Don't worry I'll be back." He said as he left the room leaving the girls alone that's when Marco walked in.

"Uh is everything okay?" He asked

"Oh it's fine, Marco actually your the person we just wanted see, because it's time for date night roulette." Star said as she pulled out a giant wheel.

"Uhh, roulette?" He asked

"Yep, this way we won't have to fight over you." Jackie said.

"Okay, but don't I get a say in this?" He asked

"Nope!" The girls said as Star spin the wheel as it slowed down everyone crossed their fingers as the wheel stopped it ends on Abigail's name

"What the hell I thought that I rigged it." Janna said which caught herself to which everyone caught

"Don't worry I enchanted it so that Janna can't mess with it." Star said as Janna crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Anywho, Marco, and Abigail will have the first date this week and next week will be someone else." Star explained the girls then nodded and agreed to the plan

"Now, Marco what did you want to say?" Star asked

"Uh, dinner is ready." He said the girls then piled out if Star's room and Marco almost followed, but was pulled back by Abigail.

"Marco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied. The two then sat down on Star's bed "So what do you want to talk about."

"Marco, I'm kinda nervous about this." She said

"Hey it's okay I'm not really experienced in dating either, but it's okay, will have fun I promise." He said

"Okay." She said the two then went to the kitchen to enjoy their dinner.

The Next Night

The girls were getting Abigail ready for her date by doing her nails and fixing her hair.

"Okay, Abigail do you in glitter

"What movie are you two going to see?" Janna asked

"Um, Marco said he'll surprise me with the movie." She said

"Okay, but will you have enough for the overprice food?" Jackie asked

"Um, he said he'll cover it." Abigail said

"Oh, here you can use my debit card." Brittany said as she handed her, her card after they were done they got a good look at her

"Abigail, you look so pretty." Star said just then there was a knock on the door, Abigail then answered it and saw Marco in a t-shirt and plaid buttoned-up shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey, you ready?" Marco asked

"Yep." Marco then held out his arm "Shall we?

"We shall see ya later girls." Abigail said as she and Marco left the house and towards the movie theater as they were walking away the girls waved from Star's balcony.

"Okay, girls let's start following them." The then got dressed and followed the two

Movie Theater

Marco and Abigail were sitting at some tables talking while waiting for the movie to start, but unknown to them Star and the other's were watching from two tables away hiding behind a some snacks.

"What are they talking about?" Star asked

"I don't know someone get close." Janna suggested

"And blow our cover no way, plus it's rude." Hope said

Marco and Abigail

"Do they honestly think we wouldn't notice them." She said

"Yeah, Star is not very sneaky." Marco said he then checked his watch "Oh the movie's starting." He then grabbed her hand and headed towards the movie as they took their seats.

"Marco, what's this movie anyway?" She asked

"Um, I don't know but it's about a ten-year-old girl working a magic bathhouse to save her parents." Marco explained.

"Alright." She said as the movie began meanwhile the rest of the girls were sitting in the back watching them carefully

"Star I still don't think we should do this."Hope said

"Shh, this movie is interesting." She said

After the movie Marco and Abigail were walking out of the theater, she looked behind her and saw the group casually exit the building, that's when they got an idea.

"Hey, Marco, let's ditched them." She whispered

"Are you sure?" Marco asked "Because Star can just find us."

"We can at least try." She said as she pulled his arm and started running "C'mon Marco try to keep up." She said laughing trying to escape from the others after they were far enough they checked around to see if they were alone after making sure they were finally alone they took in their surroundings and saw that they were in the park.

"Wanna take a breather?" She asked pointing at the bench the two then sat down and relaxed, that's when Abigail got closer she then laid her hand on his

"Marco."

"Yeah?"

"I really love you ya know." She confessed "and if I didn't rape you that day I'd probably still be called Starfan instead Abigail." She said

"Abigail, you know I love Star, she the one who offered this Harem, I just want to make you girls happy." Marco said as he closed his eyes waiting for her to freak out, he then felt a hand on cheeks, but instead of hitting it felt comforting, he opened his eyes and looked at her

"Marco, I don't care if you feel the same way, I love you, I joined this harem to be with you even if it means I have to share you as long as I'm with you, Marco then I'm happy." Marco then grabbed her face and pulled her towards his lips, Abigail then fell into the kiss, Marco then broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Abby, I'm glad you're in my life." He said as the two continued kissing. Later that night Marco and Abigail returned home to find that everyone was asleep

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." She said but Marco stopped her.

"Spend the night with me." He said as he guided her to his room the two then got undressed and hopped in bed.

"Hey, Marco?" Abigail whispered

"Yeah?" He replied

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that I love you." She said

"I love you too." He said before the two fell asleep

* * *

 **SonicELITE I hope that this is close to what you wanted**


	11. Date Night: Hope

_Word of advice never write a fic on an empty stomach_

* * *

 _After the date Abigail and Marco's relationship have gotten somewhat better and now the next will have their fun._

Marco was awoken by the sunlight pouring through the blinds he then moved his arm to grab Abigail, but she was gone he shots up grabs his pajama pants and went downstairs to be blasted with a delicious smell, he walked into the kitchen to see the girls cooking in nothing but aprons that's when Star noticed him

"Oh Good morning Marco." She said as she kissed his cheek

"Star, what's going on and why are you wearing only that?" He asked pointing at the apron

"Oh, It was Janna's idea she said that it would excite you if you saw us like this." She said she then narrowed her eyes "Is it working?" She asked

"Hell yeah is working."He thought but all he could saw was. "Uh umm uh." Star chuckled and kissed his cheek and again

"Well, why don't you take a seat the girls have so much to serve you." She said as she returned to the kitchen, Marco then sat down and waited for breakfast after a short while the rustling in the kitchen stopped and Star walked out with a covered dish.

"Here's the first course." She said she then revealed a Denver omelet with a side of whole wheat toast.

"Wow Star, this looks impressive." He said as he took a bite his exploded with flavor till he bit into an egg shell. After he was done eating he pushed the plate and rubbed his stomach.

"So how was it?" She asked

"Well despite the egg shells, it was good." He said

"So how would you rate it?" She asked

"Rate it?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah like from 1-10." She asked

"Oh well in my honest opinion, I would give it a 7/10." He said Star then jumped for joy and left with the empty plate, that's when Janna walked in with her own plate that was leaking a dark purple cloud. She then lifted the dome and revealed a blackberry oatmeal which was the source of the purple cloud and a side of a bubbling black drink.

"I hope you like my witches breakfast." She said

"Janna, can I ask what you put in this?" He asked.

"Don't worry about." She said with a smile, Marco then gulped and grabbed a spoon and eat some of the oatmeal as he did his eyes shot open at the flavor it was refreshing and sweet, he then took some of the black drink

"This taste like hot chocolate." He said

"It has I just added my secret ingredient to making black." She explained, "Of course the secret ingredient is something you can easily buy at any pharmacy." She thought as he continued eating.

After he was done Janna started to massage his shoulders.

"So how would you rate my dish, Marco?" She asked

"Well, I would rate it an 8.5/10." He said

"What!" She said

"Janna, you put viagra in the blackberries and you think I wouldn't notice." He said she was then looking down in shame. "Of course, if it didn't have the blue pill I would have given it a 9." He said

"For real?" She asked to which he nods his head. "Okay, next there will be no pill." She said, she then took the plate and went back to the kitchen

"Alright, what's next?" He thought that's when Brittany walked in hands covered in bandages.

She then removed the dome and revealed a stack of yellow muffins.

"Muffins, wow Brittany I thought you would go all out." He said

"Oh, it's not done, yet." She said as she pulled out a bottle and pours it the muffins, they then began to show steam.

"Dig in." She said, Marco then took a bite and went into bliss it was both sweet and tender he then looked inside the muffin and two layers.

"Britney what are these layers." She smirked and began explaining

"Well dear Marco those are two types of meat one is a sausage while the other is hamburger the muffin itself is actually french beard wrapped around it and the thick sauce is actually cheese." She stated as Marco continued eating. "I like to call it a breakfast muffin burger." She said as Marco finished.

"Well, I have to say it great." He said

"So what's it's rating?" She asked

"9.5, all the way." He said to which she jumped for joy, she then hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She then took the plate and returned to the kitchen, as she did Marco groaning girls which confused him. That's when Abigail came in and placed her dish on the table she then revealed glazed ham topped with fried eggs and a little flag with a heart.

"Wow, nice presentation," Marco said he then cuts down the middle and some of the yolk were pouring down from the egg into the middle of the plate. As he took a bite the glazed ham mixed with the yolk was something spectacular the sweetness of the ham mixed in with the bitterness of the egg was sending his taste buds into overdrive as he continued eating Abigail would hand him water every time he would choke. As he was finishing up Abigail took the plate from him as he drank the last of his water.

"Abigail that was delicious, 9/10," He said

"Thank you, Marco, I'm glad you liked it." She said as she returned to the kitchen that's when Jackie came in.

"Okay, Jackie whatcha got?" He asked she then gave him the plate of just eggs and bacon she then poured maple syrup on the eggs.

"Enjoy Marco." She said Marco then began eating once again the syrup enhanced the taste of the eggs he then noticed that the syrup has soaked the bacon he took a bite and fell in love with the taste.

"I gotta say, Jackie, out of all the dishes I had your's is the most refreshing 7.5/10." He said Jack just smirked and took her plate back into the kitchen

"Okay, so Star, Janna, Abigail, Brittany, and Jackie all feed me so that means next has to be hope."He thought which was corrected Hope came walking in with her dish

"I hope you like it." She said as she revealed a lamb chop, as he took a bite he realized that it was fresh. As he continued eating he noticed a filling inside of it.

"Hope what this filling." He asked

"Oh, it's my homemade mint jelly." She said Marco then continued eating and enjoying every last taste. After he was finished Hope took the plate and was about to leave but Marco stopped her.

"Wait don't you want to know your rating?" He asked

"Not really, I just wanted to feed you and make you happy." She said as she returned to the kitchen. After a second the girls then circled around Marco.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Well, Marco since you tasted all of our dishes tell us which dish did you like better," Star asked

"I don't know why are asking it's obvious that he liked my dish the best," Brittany said

"No way just cause you got a high score doesn't mean anything," Janna said, the girls then got into an argument till Marco clear his throat.

"Girls it doesn't matter who's dish was better you all made fantastic dishes." He said "But if I had to pick one it would be Hope." He said shocking the girls they then asked. "Why?"

"Because, it seems Hope didn't care that this was some sort of cook-off." He said "She made the dish out of love and that what really matters." He said the girls then looked down in shame and disappointment.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to sleep off this food." He said as he got up and went into the living room for a long nap it wasn't until 3:00 that he woke up.

"Ugh, that is the last time I'm doing that." He said as he got up he found a note on the coffee table.

"Marco, me and the girls decided to go shopping see ya in bot

-Star.

Marco then sets down the note and goes upstairs to his room there he found Hope taking care of some cleaning in their room.

"Hey." Marco said surprising her.

"Hey, Marco I see you woken up from you nap." She said

"Yeah, you really stuff me." He said with a chuckle

"Yeah, we thought you would explode after my dish." She said she then continued cleaning, that's when Marco asked her

"Hey, Hope you want to go out tonight?" He asked which surprised her.

"Um sure I would like that." She said

"Great so how's seven sound?" He asked

"It sounds good." She said, Marco then left the room leaving her to clean. As time passed Marco was getting ready for his date with Hope, he was wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt and black jeans.

"Okay, all set." He said that's when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Let me guess, Janna?"

"No."

"Star?"

"Try again." The voice said Marco spun around saw Hope wearing a red dress that reached her knees, red pumps, and a ruby red buttoned up sweater.

"Wow, you look really hot," Marco said as she began blushing. "You ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah, just give me a sec." She then went to the bathroom and puts on some lipstick she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled she then went back to Marco and they left the house and walked towards the Chinese restaurant, they were seated in no time from there they got to know more about each other like how hope likes to read yaoi manga and how she is actually a skilled manga artist throughout the whole date Marco and Hope were laughing and having a good time when they left they decided to go beach and walk barefooted on the sand.

"Oh, Marco tonight has just been so much fun I'm really glad that I joined your harem." She said

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." He said as he picked her up bridal style and took her behind a rock

"Marco is this…" "The same rock that we first had sex?" He said

"Well, I feeling nostalgic right now." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"M-Marco can't you wait until we get home for this." She said in between her moans.

"No way I can wait, and plus I have something planned for you, girls." He said as he removed her sweater, turned her around and kissed her ruby lips. He then began to fondle her petite ass.

"Last time we did this we it was just a quickie, but this time, I'm going to take my time with you." He said as he pulled the straps off her shoulders and lifted her skirt and slid his fingers inside her panties reaching her slit while his other hand massaged her breast.

"Hope, you have an amazingly petite body, It would almost be bad to ruin it." He said, "But, I'll get over it." He said as he pushed his fingers inside her, her walls were tightening around his finger as he pumped harder his other pinched her nipple, Hope's got free from Marco and started to rub his bulge, she pushes him back and unbuckles his pants to reveal his pulsating dick, her ruby lips made contact with the flesh and started kissing it till she licked the tip and took it into her mouth and started sucking it he tongue swirled around his shaft like she was a lizard with her tongue

"Hope, I'm going to…" She then vices grip his dick at the base before his seed shot out.

"Nah, I want this to last." She said as she then aligned her slit with his dick and slowly slide it in, she then moved her hips up and down making sure that Marco was deep inside her.

"Marco, It's been forever since I had you inside me." She said as she rode him, he then brought her down for a kiss as his hips moved to get deep inside her and sticking two fingers in her asshole to get a good grip as he forced the tip of his dick inside her womb, she then screamed for the slight poke, Marco then continued pumping.

"My god it's like a second pussy." He said "I don't think I can last long~" He then creamed inside her womb, Hope then rested on Marco's chest breathing heavily.

"Marco, I didn't take my pill today." She said

"Oh don't worry about it." He said

"But, what if…."

"Don't worry, what happens to you is what's going to happen is gonna happen to the other girls." He said

"You mean?"

"Yep all of you will bear my children." He said Hope then hugged him with excitement.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed


	12. Date Night: Janna

_After revealing his plans to get the girls pregnant to Hope, Marco began working hard to plan into action_

Right now the girls were in Star's room it's been three weeks and Hope has successfully obtained pregnancy now the girls were debating who should be next since the wheel broke through some unforeseen circumstances.

"Janna, how many time must I tell you not to mess with the wheel!" Star yelled

"Hey, I just making sure it worked…. By changing it where it would land." She said

"You know I should ask Marco to kick you out." Star said

"Oh, cmon I made a mistake okay." Janna said

"Yeah but you made one too many." Jackie said

"And we think that you should be punished!" Brittany said then surrounded her and Janna started to get nervous, that's when Marco came in

"Now that is enough!" The girls then looked over at Marco with an angry expression

"Marco, please do something about her she has been nothing but trouble and need to leave." Brittany said

"Now Brittany, just because she did something bad doesn't mean she kicked out." He said

"But, she a total pain and causes nothing but trouble for everyone else." She said

"Oh really like a certain cheerleader that forced Star to suck my dick and practically raped me and Star?" He asked Brittany then blushes

"Hey, I already paid my dues." She said "But Janna has been nothing but trouble and we asks that you punish her!" Brittany said

"Alrighty then." He then looked at Janna and walked up to her he then placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye.

"Janna, will you go out on a date with me?" He asked which surprised the others.

"Uh, what?" She asked

"Yep, that's your punish." He said as he walked out "Girls I suggest that you get her ready." He said me and my parents have something to take care off." He said as he left.

At a car lot

Marco and his parents were looking at cars while Marco had his eyes set on one

"Marco, are you sure this the one you want?" Angie asked

"Yes, I'm sure mom, I'm going to have a big family in the future so I'll need a practical car." He said

"I still don't agree to this "harem" thing but if this is what you want." Angie said

"Hey as long as I get grandkids it's should be fine." Rafael said which caused everyone to laugh

Back Home

The girls were getting Janna ready for her date.

"You know you girls don't have to do this I can get ready myself." Janna said

"We know but Marco asked us to do it." Jackie said as she painted her nails

"And besides, we all want to look cute for him." Hope said

"Man your already pregnant so why should you care to look cute for him?" Janna asked

"Because, once my slender waist is gone, I'll have only my looks to fall back on, not that I have to worry about that with Marco." She said

"Look can't we just get this done so I can go on my "punishment" date." She said the girls then finished with her hair which had two pink ribbon bows and purple nail polish then showed her a dress.

"Oh no, i'm not wearing that!." She said the girls then blocked the exit and slowly walked up to her your not putting that on me!" The girl then tackled her

With Marco

He was driving in a red 2015 dodge minivan while his parents followed behind as they parked in the driveway Marco got out and looked at his car.

"Man hope this is enough room." He said as he walked inside as he did Star and the girls were smiling something fierce

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked

"Nothing." Star said as the girls then moved aside to reveal a short dark-blue haired girl wearing pink ribbons in her hair she was also wearing peach colored lipstick and wearing a light pink skirt with pink boots with a white long sleeve v-neck shirt to put it all together Janna then fiddled with her hands and had a slight blush and a pout

"I feel like a doll." She said pulling on her sleeves with her fingers, Marco then walked up to her and held out his hand and grabbed hers

"You look stunning, Janna." He said as he kissed her cheek the girls the aww the action "But you're still getting punished later on so once I get changed will be on our way." He said as he went upstairs he then returned 5 min later in a short sleeved dress shirt with a black vest and black pants, he then found Janna on the couch all tense up she then tapped her shoulder and she got spooked.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Y-yeah." She said Marco then took her hand and escorted her out the house and to his minivan and drove off as they drove Janna remained quiet till they reach their destination

"you're taking me to Chill's?" She asked

"Why not, they have good food here." He said as they walked in the were greeted by a hostess.

"Oh hey welcome to Chili's it going to be a thirty-minute wait is that okay?" She asked

"Sure we don't mind." Marco said as they took a seat Janna then looked tense again as people were staring at her making her blush and look away in random directions after 30 minutes they were seated near a window Janna was looking for something that looked good for her she then found a shrimp platter she puts down the menu and looks out the window Marco then puts down his menu and stares at her.

"You look so beautiful, Janna." He said as he rested his head in his hand he then reached for Janna's hand and caressed it she then looks at him and gave a shy smile he then let's go as the waiter came over

"Hello welcome to Chili's, can I get you started drinks?" He asked

"Yeah I'll have lemon-lime soda." Janna asked

"I'll have a root beer." He said the waiter then wrote it down and left to retrieve their drinks as he left.

"So Janna, How are you, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked

"It's okay I guess, but I don't really like being dressed up like this it uncomfortable for me." She said "I feel like a doll." She stated

"Well remember this your my doll." He said she then blushed just then the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Sorry for the wait, are you ready to order?" He asked

"Yeah I'll have the Cajun Pasta with Seared Shrimp and hold the garlic toast." Janna said

"Um, I will have the Smoked Chicken Quesadillas." Marco said the two then handed the waiter their menus and he left as he did Janna sighed and laid back in her spot

"What's wrong Janna I thought you wanted to go on a date with me." Marco said

"I do but not like this I didn't want to be wine and dine I wanted to go a concert or a movie or just to nightclub." She said

"So you rather be a tomboy then the beautiful woman I see in front of me?" He asked

"Well, this "beautiful woman" was always picked on because of being beautiful." She said

"Why is that?" Marco asked

"(Sigh) it was back in middle school back then is when I cared about being cute…"

Flashback Janna's P.o.v

I was walking towards the elementary school in pink sweater and skirt with knee high stockings pink shoes with little bunnies on them, my hair was in pigtails and had a one bow on one of them. I was skipping to the school when this girl blocked the way to the classroom

"Uh excuse me?" I said but she didn't move or budge I tried walking passed her but she pushed me.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Because you hog all the boys attention!" She yelled at me

"Look I don't want any trouble." I said

"Well looks like you got it then you brat!" She then began pulling my hair from its ponytails and ripped up my clothes it wasn't until the teacher came and pulled her off me, I looked at myself and started crying I then ran outside the school and to the playground out back and hid behind a tree and just sat there.

"Why does this happen to me?" I sobbed as I sat there it wasn't till later the teachers and my parents found me they took me home, but when I got there I got rid of everything that made me look like a doll

Flashback ends Normal P.o.v

"... And ever since then I've always dressed like a tomboy." She finished, Marco then looked at her and grabbed her hands again.

"Hey that's was in the past don't let that one day define you, Janna." Marco said just then the waiter came back with their food.

After they were done Marco and Janna splits the bill and left the establishment as they were driving Marco noticed that Janna was just silent throughout the entire car ride, Marco then took a detour and parked Janna was then taken from her thoughts

"Marco, where are we?" She asked she then looked up and saw a skull with red eyes "(Gasp) Marco is this…"

"An old abandoned haunted house, yes it is." He said to which Janna squealed with joy and hugged him.

"Let's go inside I want to see if anything still works." She said as she ran inside pulling Marco behind her. As they entered the place smelled like death and old people Janna then found the security office and found a power switch as she flipped it nothing happened

"Well, that was a bust Marco… Marco?" Janna then looked around and saw that he was gone "Hahaha Marco, nice try where are you hiding?" She said as she left the office she then heard a something dropped

"Okay, Marco you had your fun now come out." She said as she gripped her arms in a chilled manner. "Okay, Marco this isn't funny anymore come on out." She said she then felt a hand on her shoulder she then turned around to see Marco with his face cut in half, Janna then stood there paralyzed till the undead Marco whispered in her ear.

"Run." He said which made Janna run off back the way she and Marco came she her arms were in the air and she was screaming like crazy she then reached the minivan and tried to open the door but it was locked, she then turned around to see someone was following her she was now banging on the window when she turned around the person was standing right there her back on the side door she slid down and started covering her head in fear

"Are you scared?" This person said in a distorted voice "Are you Scared!"

"Yes! I'm scared!" She said as she shook in fear

"Good, consider this part 1 of your punishment then." Janna then looked up to see Marco in a costume.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face priceless." He laughed

"What the hell man you could have given me a heart attack!" She yelled as she punched him.

"Hey, this is your pun-ishment." He said as he continued laughing Janna then grabbed the keys and unlocked the car and got in the front seat.

"Take me home, Jerk." Janna said, Marco then calmed down and got in and drove back to his place as he parked Janna got out and walked in slamming the door behind her shocking the girls who were watching a movie

"How was the date?" Star asked

"Fine!" She said angrily as they heard a door slam that's when Marco walked in

"Marco what did you do?" Jackie asked

"Well I took her to a restaurant, she told me more about herself then I took her to this old abandoned haunted house which I gave her a scare though I kinda went overboard." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Marco go apologies!" Star said

"But you told me to pun…" "Go!" The girls yelled Marco then went upstairs to Star's room but found it empty he then went into his room and found her on his bed hugging her knees.

"H-hey Janna." He said as he sat down next to her she just turned from him and faced the wall Marco then sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek

"Look, Janna, i'm sorry, that I did that the girls just wanted me to punish you and I thought that…" He then heard sobbing coming from her

"Janna, did I do something wrong?" He asked her

"Marco, I think that it be best if you just kicked me out." She said

"What why?"

"I'm just a nuisance and cause nothing but trouble for everyone." She said with tears falling from her face "I don't deserve to be with you or to be a mother of your child I'll just pack my things and g…" She was then facing Marco, he then pushes her to the wall and kissed her

"You not going anywhere." He whispered as he placed Janna's hands in handcuffs he then pulled her to his bed's head post and handcuffed her to it as he did he crawled off the bed and locked the door.

"Marco what are doing?" Janna asked

"Simple I'm going to give you a reason to stay." He said as he removed his shirt and socks and crawled back in bed with Janna he then moved his right hand towards her side and left to her cheek so that she was looking at him.

"Marco, just sto…" Marco then puts tape on her mouth

"No more talking." He said he then grabbed a blindfold and ties it around her. "Don't worry you'll love this." He said as he grabbed some scissors and cuts the strap he then pulled the nightgown down to reveal a black bra with matching thong.

"Janna you look even more beautiful." He said as he gently starts massaging them his other hand went down south and a slight wetness forming.

"Oh someone's excited about this." He said as he lifted the bra to see her brown skin just begging to be touch.

"Are you ready?" He asked but she just shook her head no, but Marco ignored her and bit her nipple while his fingers entered her thong and starts rubbing circle on her clit she then began squirming at his touch

"What's the Matter Janna I thought you were into this stuff?" He said as kissed her over the tape and returned to sucking her breast "Get use to this feeling Janna, our child is going to enjoy these mounds." He said he then fully removed her bra and thong leaving her bound and naked

"Now let's see if my dessert is ready." He said as he went in between her valley and started licking her, slowly he then slid his finger under and shoves it in her making more of her sweet nectar pour out of her.

"Janna, you taste so good." He said as she squirmed in his hands with one final pump of his finger Janna released herself into his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious, now it's time for your desert." He said as he crawled up to her and pulled the tape off.

"Marco Diaz I'm going to get you back for this!" She said Marco then chuckled and raised his dick to her mouth but Janna closed it, Marco then jammed his dick in her mouth and started face fucking her slowly so she wouldn't gag but gradually added speed.

"Janna your mouth is amazing." He said as he nearing his release he then pulled out before he released "Ah don't want to waste anything." He said as he moved back down to her pelvis but before he could do anything Janna lifted herself with the cuffs she then removed her blindfold

"Marco, just stop." She said

"But, I… "

"Marco, it's not that I don't want to it's just that…" "Janna! I don't want you to leave!" He yelled scaring her.

"Janna, if you leave now then me and the girls would be devastated and so would I." He said

"But I'm just a nuisances to everyone." She said

"Did we say you were a nuisances?" He asked "No Janna we love you, I love you." He said as he kissed her, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and accepted it.

"No more talk about leaving okay?" He asked Janna nods her head and continued kissing him Janna then handcuffed his hands and pushed him on his back.

"J-Janna?" Marco asked nervously.

"My turn." She whispered as she lifted his legs of his head and started licking his anus making him moan slightly she then licked upwards towards the base of his balls and sucked them into her mouth hard she then juggled them with her tongue.

"J-Janna, if you keep doing that. I-I'll…" Janna then stopped and pulled his legs down and aligned herself with his member and sat down on it Janna then began to move her hips up and down making sure he was good and deep her moans filled the room as her hands wandered around Marco's chest till they reach his nipples and gave them a tight pinch she then bends over and sucks on his neck while her hips moved up and down on him Janna then removes the handcuffs and Marco's hands immediately found their way to each other around Janna's waist he then moved his hips fast and deep

"Janna, get ready!" he said and with one final pump he released his seed inside her at the same time Janna had an orgasm of her own she then fell to Marco's chest and started to breathe heavily, Marco then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her head up.

"Still think you should leave?" He asked

"Well, I can't now, you might have gotten me pregnant and it be wrong to take a child away from their father." She said as she snuggled up with Marco.

"I love you, Janna." Marco said

"Love… ya…" She then passed out Marco then grabbed the covers and fell asleep with her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	13. Date Night: My Maid Brittany

_Surpise at the end_

* * *

 _After learning about Janna's past Marco has given her newfound respect for herself_

Marco was pacing around his room with the other girls waiting for Janna to come out of the bathroom.

"Marco, calm down you managed to get Hope pregnant." Star said

"True, but It's not always successful the second time." He said just then Janna walked in wearing her outfit from her date with Marco except that her hair was tied into a long braid she then looked at Marco

"Well?" He asked she raised the stick that showed positive Marco the took her in her arms and spun her around and kissed her as the other girls cheered as another girl carried his seed

"Okay, girls time to see who's ne…." Just then a phone started ringing it was Brittany's

"Sorry, I gotta take this." She said as she stepped out of the room

With Brittany

"Hello?"

"Mrs, Wong your father wishes to have a word with you concerning about this "Hearm" and bring the young Diaz as well." He said before hanging up

"Some Dad wouldn't even bother calling his only daughter." Brittany heard she then turned around to see Marco with a concerned look

"It's nothing but my father wants to see us." She said

"That doesn't sound so bad." He said

"Prepare to be wrong." She said as she walked off to get ready.

Brittany's Manor

Marco and Brittany were being driven by in a town car it was then pulling up to a gated driveway as they parked a butler came and opened the door for them as he did Brittany got out followed by Marco as they entered the huge house two figures stood there one in a long teal dress and one in a full black suit, Brittany then did a curtsy and Marco bowed, her parents than did the same

"It's good to see you again Brittany." Her mother said

"Likewise Mother." She said

"And this must be the boy you pledge your heart to?" Her Father asked

"Yes, Father." She said

"Well, I would like to have a talk with him about that. Alone." He said, Brittany then got a concerned looked

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He whispered as he followed her father towards his living room he pointed towards a chair and Marco sat in it his father then took a chair and sat across from him

"So, Marco why are you so interested in my girl?" He asked

"Well… She seems like a nice girl I mean at first we didn't get along but she started to come around and we actually started to get a better understanding of each other.

"Hmm interesting, so what are you intentions with my child?" He asked

"Well… I…" "Cause it seems that you already have a handful of girls already and two of them are pregnant are they not?" He said

"Well yes, sir." He said just then Mr. Wong got up from his seat and slammed a hand near Marco's head.

"Now Listen here you bottom feeder you will leave my Brittany out of your Hearm or whatever because she is already arranged to marry a duke in England and I don't need people like you ruining her life." He said

"Excuse me, but in case you actually care I'm doing my best to make her happy unlike you!" He said

"Her happy is not a concern of mine, all that matters is that she births me an heir to take over the business!" He said

"Oh my (maybe real) god, you are such an asshole! No wonder Brittany was a bitch before it was because of you." Marco yelled

"Excuse me?"

"Brittany was a Mega-bitch before I got a hold of her and now that she's actually happy and has real friends you want to take that away from her!" He yelled

"I'm making sure that she doesn't ruin her life!" He yelled

"No your not, you're just trying to control her into what you want her to be!" Marco yelled Mr. Wong then raised his fist was about to punch Marco but he slides out of the chair and in between his legs runs out of the room and closed the door he then used to broom to lock it and started running only being here once her went straight to Brittany's Room and locked the door behind him.

"Okay, not my best choice words today." He said

"Marco?" He looked in front of him and saw Brittany holding a dress and was half naked "What are doing in here?" She asked not caring about her appearance

"You may have been right about your father." He said

"Why what did you do?" She asked but before she could get answer…

"Diaz, I'm going to kick your ass!" They heard as he ran passed the door

"You pissed off my dad didn't ya?" She asked

"He was talking about you liked he owned you, of course, I got mad and yelled at him." He said

"Well I guess we should hide out here, he never comes in my room for any reason." She said as she sat down on her bed and lays down in a vulnerable position, Marco noticed this and took advantage of the situation he moved his hands over her breast and started massaging them he could slight moaning coming from her signaling him not to stop he took the other breast in his hand started squeezing it he then began to kiss her neck her moans were getting louder as he continued his hand then began to slide down her waist and into her purple panties but before they could do anything they heard a bang on the door.

"Brittany is that bottom feeder in there with you!" He yelled

"No dad, he left as soon as you attacked him like with all my other boyfriends." She said

"Oh okay then." He said after a few second of silence they sighed in relief

"Well, that was a turn-off." She said

"Brittany we need to get out of here and back to my place." He said

"(sigh) fine I was going to ask him if we can move here because of space but I guess that's out of the question." She said

"Sorry, if I mess up your plans." He said

"You should!" She said

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked

"I'll tell you what take me out on a date and get me pregnant and I'll forgive you." She said

"That seem fair." He said as he brought in for a kiss.

"Why don't you get dressed and will head home to get ready." He said Brittany then nods and starts to get dressed, Marco then noticed that she also packed something else to bring along with her.

"Okay so will have to be careful I don't want your dad, to kill me." He said

"Well just go through the window." She said. "I do it all the time."

"Oh really?" He said "Let's hope our child doesn't pick that up from you." He said as he climbed down the vine branches

"Marco!" Brittany called he looked up and saw Brittany jump Marco then held out his hands and caught her bag and all.

"You know that's dangerous!" He said

"Quit whining I always wanted to do that and I know you let me get hurt "Safe Kid"." She said Marco then sets her down and they begin their walk home

Marco's house

It was near sunset when they made it the girls were in the living room playing videos games with their future step-parents playing Mega Marica Sis. when they noticed Brittany going up the stairs

"Hey Marco how'd it go?" Star asked

"It was something." He said

Few Hours later

Marco and Brittany were walking home from a free concert at the park

"Sorry, I couldn't take you somewhere better I'm a little low on funds right now." He chuckled

"It's fine you have to make us all happy and I shouldn't expect you to have much you with the car and baby's coming you'll have to start pinching some cash but we won't have to worry about that since you're going to be a king." She said

"Yeah, but that would mean I would be busy to spend time with you guys." He said

"Marco, that's why the other's are doing this for you." She said "We want to get as much Marco time as we can get." She said speaking of which we should hurry home I have a surprise for you." She said as she hops into the minivan as they pulled up Brittany got out of the car and pulled Marco out and took his arm around her's when they entered to house there everyone stood in maid costumes they then bowed

"Welcome Home, Master." The girls said in unison

"Brittany what's going on?" He asked

"Girls please escorted the master to his room, I need to get into uniform." She said the girls then grab a part of him and took him upstairs and to his room and gently puts him on the bed they bowed once more and left for the night

"Okay~? That was weird?" He said and in no time Brittany came walking in, she was wearing a black maid's outfit that showed his cleavage and her skirt barely covered her the midpoint of her thighs and could clearly see her black thong

"Brittany, what's happening?" He asked

"I'm here to please my Master in any way he sees fit." She said as she bows, Marco could feel his erection pushing up from his pants.

"Now your wish is my command, Master Marco." She said

"Okay, come here then." He said she obeyed Marco then stood up and pushed her on the bed he then climb on top of her

"Now take off the top." He whispered She then reached for the zipper on her back and pulled it down and to reveal her b-cup breast, Marco then grabbed one of them and started kneading it, to which she moans.

"Good girl." He said he then pulled down the bra and began sucking on her nipple while his free hand played with the other breast, by now her morning was filling his ears.

"Yes moan for me, my delicious maid." He said as he moved his hand down, He lifted her skirt and started rubbing her slit through the thin underwear.

"Brittany you so wet you really want my child." He said

"Please Master, I want to birth your child." She said

"Well, I suggest that you get to work." He said as he stood up "I think you know what I want you to do." He said, she then got off the bed and pulled down his pants and was met by a huge bulge she licked the shape to get him to moan a little before pulling his underwear down, she was then met with Marco's manhood

"Make sure it's all lube up okay?" He said, she then nods and licks the tip of his shaft and tasting his pre-cum as it drips out she then slowly takes his shaft in her mouth and starts sucking on it

"Don't forget my balls, Brittany." He said as she moves her hand started handling his sack with care "Oh god here come the first shot!" He said as she shot his seed in her mouth she slowly slides his shaft out to swallow his seed, she then got turned around and bends over she lifts her skirt and pulls down the thong and spreads her lips

"I'm ready for you, Master." She said Marco then got down on knees and started licking her opening, it tasted sweet. _"Probably the pineapples she had at the concert."_ He thought after he was done he aligned and inserted himself into her she moaned at the familiar feeling as from the first time

"How hard do you want it?" He asked

"As Hard as you want, I want you to punish me from the time that I raped you." She begged

"I have been meaning to get my revenge from that time." He said as he pulled out and pushed in hard and fast he kept this rhythm for a while he then grabbed her arms and forced himself deeper into her

"Master, please you're being too rough." She said

"This is punishment, remember?" He said "I have a lot of pent up anger from when I was raped by you and the other cheerleaders." He said as he pulled out he then pushed her on her back she then looked up at Marco as he held her arms down

"M-Master... you're... hurting... me!" She said

"Don't worry, you'll feel better in a minute." He whispered, He then pushed himself inside her not showing any love just lust in his eyes as he rammed her Brittany was no longer feeling pleasure now it just pain, it soon stopped as Marco released his seed deep inside her he then continued pumping even after he was done.

"Marco! Stop! You're still hurting me!" She yelled as she kicked him off and covered herself with a blanket

"Just like how you hurt Star!" He said as he continued pumping she then looked in his eyes

"Who are you! Where's Marco!" She yelled

"What are you talking about Brittany, I'm right here." He said, She then noticed that his arm was turning purple.

"Marco, whatever's happening please snap out of it!" She said

"Brittany, calm down and let's just continue." He said as his arm turned fully into a tentacle, she then made a break for the door and made it to the door, she then ran into the girls room and ran into Star's arm

"Star, It's Marco, he not there!" She said to continue,but Marco then came in

"Hello, Girls, who's next." He said as tried to jump the girls but Star managed to freeze him in a block of ice.

"Star is that what I think it is?" Jackie asked

"Yes, Monster Arm came back."

* * *

Yeah... He's back XP


	14. Date Night(sorta): Abigail

Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Marco was being held down in a strap bed arm thrashing around and he was screaming like a lunatic right now the girls were watching him behind a one-way mirror.

"Oh Marco, I hope we can heal him soon." Jackie said

"I hope Star is okay?" Abigail said

With Star

Star Butterfly, Of all the reckless things you have then but this, takes the cake!" Her mother yelled

"But Mom, it was an accident, Marco had a broken arm and I was trying to fix it, I read a spell from the spellbook and it turned out like this." She said

"Wait was that spell did you use?" She asked

"Uh, I couldn't read the name but it was "Releasio Demonius Infestica" " Star said, her mother then gave an annoyed expression and sigh

"I knew that spell would come back to haunt me." She said

"Uh, what?" Star asked

"Nevermind just gives me the wand and I'll fix it." She said as she took her wand and went to Marco as they reached they saw the looking in the room with horror Star and her mother then looked through the window

"What is that girl doing!" Moon yelled as she saw Abigail standing next to Marco as he thrashing about.

Few Seconds ago

The girls were watching Marco as his body was strapped to the bed and thinking there was nothing that they could do Janna then kicked the wall in frustration

"Janna could you stop kick the wall that's not helping." Jackie said

"I know it just not fair, they couldn't give ten minutes with that thing." She said

"Janna stop being a perv this is serious, plus if that arm raped you your baby would hurt or worse." She said

"I know but… Hey where's Abby" Janna asked the girls then looked around and saw her inside the room the girls then crowded around the window and saw her inside

Now

We have to get her out of there!" Moon said but before it hurts her." She said but before it could they could opened the door Monster Arm used it slime and to brigade it

With Abigail

She was standing next to Marco's body as the arm wrapped around her, it's slime covered her legs and clothes she shudders as she was covered by it

"A-Abby, come closer." Marco said as he held out a normal hand to her she took it and he pulled her on top of him Abigail looked at Marco she could see that he was struggling to remain in control

"Abby why did you come in here?" He asked

"I wanted to see if there was something I can do to help." She said just then felt something slither up her leg and wrap around her waist

"I'm glad your here." He said

"Marco, I'll always be there for you." She said as Marco kissed her, Monster arm then dissolved her clothes and was completely naked the arm then wrap around her waist and picked her up Marco then moved his pants down and aligned her slit with his dick, it then slams her down on his dick busting through her hymen to which she screamed in pain as the arm moved her up and down her blood covered his shaft as the tentacle moved her up and down it let's her go and moves itself towards her anal and shoves itself inside her and began pumping as she felt herself becoming a woman.

"Marco It hurts!" She said

"I can't do anything." He said as he tried not to enjoy this tight virgin pussy. "Just bear with the pain till my release."

"I can't I hurts too much" She whined

"I'm almost most closes, just hold out a little more." He said he then broke his restraints and pushed her to her back and started fucking her hard her screams killed his ears, Marco kept his eyes close because all he could see was her crying.

"Here it comes!" Marco then pulled out and released his seed on her chest. "I'm not going to let bear its child." He said. Just then the door was forced opened and she then grabbed her away from him, Moon then froze Marco

"Abby are you okay?" Star asked

"Forget about me, what about Marco!" She asked

"I managed to freeze him he's okay but I don't know if I should let him go." She said

"You can't keep him frozen like that, he supposed to be my future husband and king with his concubine." Star said

"Star, you can't deal with this!" She said

"And you can this is my mistake and I'll fix it!" Star said

"This isn't your mistake it's mine!" Moon said Star was then silent "When I was training I created the spell as a joke for an ex-boyfriend but it got out of hand after a week, I created a spell to counter it I made sure that Glossaryck never puts that spell in the book but I guess he did." She said

"So how do we fix him?" Jackie asked

"Simple, since that thing on his arm was on him as a man we simply turn him into the opposite gender." She said .

"Wait we have to turn him into a girl!" Janna said

"Yes these creatures only inhabits males to create more of them, but if we change his gender then the arm will die because its life depends on testosterone." She said

"Will it be temporary?" Jackie asked

"Yes, it will." Moon said they then walked in. "Okay, when I unfreeze him we have to surround him so that it has to choose which one it wants to impregnate." She said "1, 2, 3! Superheat blanket." Moon said as an electric blanket covered the frozen Marco as the ice dissolves it the began moving and the arm aiming got the closets woman but Marco grabbed something to keep him from attacking the girls

"MOM DO IT!" Star said

"Mega Gender Swap!" She said and a huge cloud that formed both the male and female symbols they then heard a screeching sound."

"Okay, we should have gotten rid of that monster." Moon said

"Uh, mom that's not the only thing that we got rid of." A male voice said the room then cleared up and everyone go a looked at themselves Star looked like a boy with short blond hair and her clothes changed into to striped pants and a light blue shirt.

"Oh no." She said she then looked over at the other girls and saw that they were all guys, Star then went over to Marco and saw that he was a girl.

"Mom, is this going to be temporary?" He asked

"Don't worry Star, everyone should change back… in a week." Moon said


	15. Dealing with a sudden change

_Here's the next chapter also to the guest that asked "Please don't have a scene where girl Marco has sex with boy star" It going to happened just not in this chapter enjoy_

* * *

Last time Marco was having a nice evening with his "maid" Brittany when Monster arm returned and ruined that evening for her, they were then taken to mewni so that he could get treated which was revealed that it was created by Star's mother so they quarantine him before he could impregnate any of the girls but Abigail wanted to see him no matter how dangerous it, she ended up getting raped, but Marco managed to stop monster arm's seed from impregnating her and with quick thinking Moon had swapped Marco's gender but it also swapped the other's in the room gender as well

 _Diaz Residence: Star's Room_

Star was pacing around thinking while the others were sulking

"Okay, minor setback gi-guys." Star said

"Minor! Star my boobs are gone, I have muscles and worse I got raped by a monster that took over Marco!" Brittany said and how come those two are still girls!" She said as she pointed towards Hope and Janna.

"Hey we're pregnant we couldn't endanger ourselves as much as we want to be by his side we had to protect our children." She said.

"Guys and girls we can't be fighting right now it doesn't help anything and it bad for Hope and Janna to be stressed right now.!" Jackie said

"Your right sorry Janna." Brittany said

"Alright, let's get things straight so far the only ones that have turned into a male are me. Brittany, Jackie, and Abigail while Marco has been turned into a girl, luckily the spell only lasts a week like my mom said but she said there is a way to speed it up." She said

"Okay, how?" Jackie asked

"Well, we have to get Marco to agree, willingly, to have sex with us." Star said

"That shouldn't be too hard." Janna said

"Yeah, saying is easy but…"

They all went to Marco's room and found it lock, Janna banged on the door

"Marco opens up don't you want to be a guy again." Janna said

"I do but not like that." She said

"Oh come on Marco, it'll be the same just that you'll be on the… receiving end." Hope said

"I don't care I'm okay with waiting!" She said

"Marco we all want to change back and get back to the original plan, but we can't wait." Brittany said as he banged on the door.

"Brit just give him… her time okay?" Star asked Brittany then scoffed and left the group everyone then dispersed and left Marco to herself.

 _Few Hours later_

The guys decided to go and get some food for everyone as they did Janna went outside and looked at Marco's window

"How am I going to do this?" She said to herself she then went to get a ladder and gently places it on the window as she climbs up she gently opens the window and saw her napping her shirt was off and her hair was so long it could be used as a blanket and since Marco didn't own a bra her breast were out and was in her boxers

"Damn Marco, you make one hell of a girl." She said as she entered the room and closed the window.

"Marco, Marco wake up." Janna said softly Marco then opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Janna what and how are you in here?" She asked

"I just want to talk." She said

"Fine." Marco said as she sat up

"Marco, how come you don't want to help the others change back to normal don't you want to marry a female star?" Janna asked

"It's not that, it's just I never thought that I would be on the "receiving end" as you so put." She said.

"Marco not all girls are like that, some of them dominate the man." She said

"Still I wouldn't know where to begin." Marco said

"Well, how about you and I practice." Janna said

"W-What!" Marco said as Janna began to undress till she was just in her panties.

"We're going to practice." She said as she climbs on top of her and kissed her soft lips for Marco it wasn't anything different but she seemed to enjoy it more, Janna then began kissing her neck making Marco moan, Janna then reached for her breast and started fondling them.

"You have a soft pair, most girls would be jealous." She said and bit on Marco's nipple

"Janna, don't (moan)."

"Marco you have the cutest moans." Janna said as she went farther down while kissing her stomach when she reached Marco's thighs he keep them closed, Janna then looked at her, Marco had a flushed looked

"Hey, it's going to be okay." She said as she opened Marco's legs seeing her womanhood, Janna gave her clit one quick lick and she twitches.

"Oh someone's sensitive." Janna said she then wrapped her entire mouth around Marco's "lips" and licked everything she could Marco moans filled the room making Janna wetter.

"W-wait." Marco said

"What's wrong?" Janna asked

"It… it doesn't seem fair that you be left unsatisfied." She said Janna then smiled and lifted her hips over Marco's faces and she began licking as well, Janna could feel her soft tongue roaming her insides.

"Oh god Marco that feels so good." Janna said as she moved her hips on her face.

"Oh god, I'm cumming." Marco said Janna then smirked and inserted two fingers and nibbled on her clit, Marco moaned loudly as he creamed herself in Janna's face she was so loud that the entire house heard it.

"Marco is everything okay?" Star asked just then the door opened and a half-naked Janna walked out and closing the door.

"Oh yes, everything is just fine." Janna said as she walked away leaving the guys and a very happy Marco.

* * *

Man was this confusing to write, let me know if you want me to change their names to their fit their gender


	16. Star and Marco's Special Night

Wow another 100 review for another story I'm glad you like it

* * *

Marco has just experienced the joy of being a girl with Janna but is Marco ready for real experiences

It's day three of Marco and the girls transformation only four more days till it's lifted but the girls have been impatient, Star has been trying out new spells to change them back but they all ended in failures.

"Ugh, this is pointless mom's spell is just too impossible to break." Star said tossing his wand to his bed. Star then felt hands wrapped around his neck.

"Why don't you take a break, Star you've been at this for days that a brake." Marco said

"I can't I want to fix this but not if it means you have to…."

"Star it's fine I want to help you, girls." Marco said as he kissed Star's cheek "By the way how do I look." Marco asked he was wearing his hoodie and a black skirt with black leggings. "I borrowed the skirt and leggings from Janna." He said just then Janna came in and grabbed Marco.

"Hey, Star I need to borrow Marco for a bit." Janna said as she dragged Marco out of the room and the house to his minivan.

"Janna what are you and hope planning?" He asked

"We need to do some shopping for our babies and for groceries and our parents gave us a huge raise of our allowance." Hope said

"And you're going to help us, you may be a girl but you're still our baby daddy." Janna said as the trio got into the car and drove to the local supermarket.

"Okay, you girls go pick out some baby clothes I'll handle the food." Marco said the girls then took hand baskets and went their separate ways as Marco stockpiled on food someone stopped his cart he looked up and saw Oscar

"Oh no, not this douche." He thought

"Hey cutie, haven't seen you around." He said

"Umm hi listen I'm in a hurry so if you could…"

"What's the hurry babe? I thought maybe I could take you for a ride in my car." He said wrapping his arm around Marco.

"Thanks but I already have a boyfriend his name is Marco Diaz? Maybe you heard of him?" She said Oscar then gripped her shoulder.

"That douchebag!" He then pushed her to the shelves.

"Ow, What your problem!" Marco said

"That douche is just a little bitch, how he got girlfriends is just them pitying him, ditch that loser and come with a real man." He said

"Yeah a real man that lives in his car, is a horrible musician and can't even hold a job to get a smoothie." Marco said Oscar then slapped her.

"You bitch if you think you can talk that way to me you have another thing…. (squeaky) coming." Oscar then got a swift kick to his balls he fell over and gripped his ball.

"It's not nice hitting a lady." Marco said he gave him one last kick and left to get the other stuff. After a while, Marco found the girls.

"Hey, girls."

"Hey Marco, did you get the food?" Hope asked

"Yeah, did you find what you needed?" He asked

"Yep, and we found something for you." Janna said with a sultry smile. Marco then looked in the bag and blushed. "You'll need this for tonight."

 _A few Hours Later_

Star was sitting with everyone downstairs while Hope and Brittany were cooking dinner that is till Marco came down and walked up to Star.

"Uh, Star could you come with me for awhile?" Marco asked blushing.

"Sure, Marco." Star said as the two went up to Marco's room as she did Star noticed her long stockings but decided it was normal.

"Star, could you close your eyes." Marco asked

"Uh okay." Star said as she did. Marco then removed his hoodie, skirt revealing lacy red panties, Marco then removed his shirt to reveal a loose undershirt that

"Okay, y-you can look." Marco said Star then opened his eyes and saw Marco and blushed, Marco had his hands behind his back and he was blushing.

"Well Janna wanted me to wear something more revealing but this was more simple." Marco said Star then walked up to him, grabbed his lips and kissed Marco.

"Does this feel weird?" Marco asked

"Not really it just feels just like how we always kiss." Star said as she pushed him to the bed and got on top of Marco.

"Marco, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look so beautiful." Star said.

"Thanks, Star, and must I say you look so handsome." Marco said they then shared a laughed and kissed each other as they did Star started massaging Marco's breast which was sensitive causing him to moan.

"You have a cute girly moan, Marco." She said as she removed his shirt to reveal star shaped areoles.

"And you have funny looking nipples." Marco said as he pinched them causing Star to moan.

"Oh still sensitive?" Marco asked and grabbed her nipple with his lips.

"Marco, who is pleasing who here?" Star asked and she pulled his shirt off to see his large breast making Star gave him a jealous look.

"What?" Marco asked.

"you're bigger than I am." Star said as she gripped his breast and squeeze them hard.

"Ow Star, that hurts." Marco said.

"Sorry, i'm just a little jealous." Star said. "Let me make it better." She said as she started sucking on Marco's nipples, Star then moved his fingers down his waist and into his panties and started fingering his slit.

"Marco, are you enjoying this?" Star asked

"Yes, yes I'm." Marco said in between breath.

"Are you ready?" She asked Marco then nodded Star then kissed down his neck to his stomach and to his inner thighs and to his quivering pussy (God this is just weird for me to write.). And started licking him.

"Oh god Star now I know why you girls enjoy this." Marco said as he was massaging her breast. Star then removed her pants

"You do you mind lubing me up?" Star asked

"O-Okay." Marco said he then sat up and crawled towards Star.

"You know I've haven't done something like this." He said

"It's easy Marco it's like sucking a straw." She said as she grabbed his head and forces her dick in his mouth, Marco then started sucking her off causing her Star to moan.

"Now I know why guys love doing this." Star said she then gripped Marco's head and she started cumming down his throat.

"Sorry first time." Star said as Marco swallowed Star's cum.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad." Marco said he then laid back and opens his legs "Let's see how this feels." Marco said Star then smiled and aligned her dick to Marco's pussy and pushed it in Marco making him moan in both pleasure and pain.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Marco said after said minute Star began pumping into Marco's tight pussy Star picked up Marco grabbed his hips and started pumping him up and down on his shaft.

"Oh god Star! Make me your Girl!" Marco Moaned

"I'll do my best Marco." Star said as she pushed him onto his back and grabbed his hips to pushes herself deeper inside her.

"Oh God, Marco I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

The two then screamed in euphoria as Star cummed into Marco's pussy. Star pulled out and her spunk pooled out and around his legs.

"My god that's amazing." Marco said just then he was blinded by bright light as it fades he looked over

"Star are you okay?" Marco asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Star said but in a feminine voice shocking both of them Marco then reached for a mirror and Star saw herself back to being a girl.

"Oh my god, I'm a girl again!" She yelled she then ran out the room and yelled "I'm a girl again!" but Marco was confused he was still a girl.

"I thought that would work." Marco said

"I guess I need to get to the others if going to change back." She then looked down the stairs and saw the others celebrating Star turning back into a girl. "Great looks like I'll be busy for awhile." He thought.

* * *

Looks like Marco will be busy.


	17. Back to Normal?

**The Keeper of Worlds: A Threesome maybe**

 **Jyrvehk:Thank you and yes it was weird to write like that and you really want a threesome**

 **Bewarb: So another threesome? And Ludo I don't know I wanted to try to avoid that guy.**

 **The Howling Behemoth: Just the one who turned into guys**

* * *

 _After Marco and Star made love, Star turned back to her normal self, but Marco was still a girl now he has to pleasure, Jackie, Brittany and Abigail and those three can't wait to change back with what they have_ plan _._

 _The Next Morning_

Marco was awoken by the shine of the sunlight through the window when he opened his eyes Marco heard soft breathing he turned to his left and saw Abigail Marco then smiled and gave her a morning make-out session, Marco then felt her tongue moving inside Marco then breaks the kiss and looked into one of his lovers

"I knew you were awake." Marco said

"Can you blame me your just too cute and I was hoping you would do something for me?" Abigail said.

"What is it, love." Marco said Abigail then whispered in his ear and Marco expression went to a surprised one.

"No way!" He said

"Come on, it'll just be me." She said.

"Fine." Marco said getting up

"The thing I want you to wear is in that box." She said Marco then opened the box.

"Could you turn around." Marco said with a blush, Abigail then turned around on the bed and Marco started changing. "Okay, you can turn around now. Abigail did and saw Marco wearing a red dress with white lining plus matching boots with a white stripe going down both of them and a matching red hairband with white gloves with gold ring bracelets.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Abigail said making him blush more and have an angry scowl. "Okay, now time for some poses." She said taking out her phone.

"What no way!" Marco said

"Please for you baby mama?" She asked, Marco then sighed

"Fine." Marco said

"Great." She said as she handed him a giant red and gold hammer and started posing him. First, she had him resting on the hammer with his ass sticking out, then she had him sitting on the hammer while showing his panties and kissing the handle and finally just him holding the hammer over his shoulders making a peace sign with his fingers over his eyes and a wink with a smile.

"Yep, you are adorably cute." She said, Marco then groaned and sits down on the bed.

"Oh come on I think you look sexy." Abigail said she then walked up closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "In fact you're my sexy little rose." She said as she kissed her lover on the cheek.

"I can't wait for this to be over." Marco said.

Abigail then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am two but you know what you have to do to get girl thing over with." She said as Abigail felt up his skirt and rubbed his ass.

"Abby, I…" "Shh… No talking, Marco." She said as the two kissed, Abigail then guided Marco back to the bed and placed Marco on her lap without breaking the kiss, Abigail then moved her fingers into Marco's red panties and started fingering her holes.

"Hey, Marco you want to try something?" Abigail asked Marco nodded "lay down and stick you but in the air." She said Marco, then did what he was told, Abigail then lifted up his skirt and got a good view of his heart-shaped ass. Abigail then pulled down his panties and saw both her assholes and pussy she then took some lube and puts a little dab on his ass the cold gel made his gasped she then inserted two fingers he gripped the covers. "Now Marco I want you to relax okay, it'll pinch a bit but you'll love it." She said, she then took out her fingers and inserted an eight-inch dildo in his ass.

"Abby it hurts." Marco said.

"It's okay Marco it'll hurt the first time but you'll get used to it." She said as she began licking his pussy as she turned on the vibrating function. Marco moaned as he felt the toy rotate in his virgin rectum but it soon ended when Abigail pulled it out.

"You ready for the real deal?" She asked Marco then nods Abigail then pulled his pants down and brings out her dick and aligns it with Marco's ass, she slowly pushes it inside him making him nearly tearing the blanket.

"You okay?" Abigail asked

"Ye-yeah, keep going." He said Abigail then started pumping slowly increasing her speed.

"Oh god, why does this feel so good." Marco said.

"Because I'm hitting all the right places." She said she then pulls out and reinserts the vibrator. "Now I'm going to use better places." She said then lifted Marco up and made him face her. She then pushes her dick into Marco's pussy while the vibrator was in his ass, Abigail then grabbed it and pumped it in his ass while simultaneously pumping Marco's pussy, Marco started scratching her back as he felt great pleasure from both holes.

"God it's too much, I'm cumming!" Marco said as he released his juices Marco then fell back on the bed breathing heavily.

"Oh come on Marco I'm not even done." She said

"I'm not stopping you." Marco said. Abigail then grabbed Marco's hips and rammed farther inside Marco, Abigail could feel the vibrator as she was pumping inside Marco she could feel the faint vibrations from it as she counted fucking Marco she could feel her climax reaching she pulled out and grabbed Marco's face and force her dick down his throat and cummed she as she did Marco was forced to swallow every bit of it as she pulled out she started to glow and then a bright light shined as it died down, Marco could see Abigail was changed back into a girl.

"Yeah! I'm a girl again." She said

"Good… for… you." Marco exhaustedly said.

"Did you have fun, Marco?" She asked.

"Yes… I did." Marco said before passing out.

 _A few Hours later_

Marco was eating with everyone but found himself a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay Marco?" Jackie asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marco said in an irritated voice

"Okay, you need to get hostel "Amy Rose"." Hope said , Marco then blushed and looked over at Abigail.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Marco said

"Oh come on you looked so cute." She said.

"Oh, the things I'm going to do you when I get my dick back giving birth will be the least damaging thing you'll be going through!" Marco said Abigail then laughed thinking Marco was joking but saw the seriousness in his face and gulped. After Dinner Marco went upstairs as he did Jackie and Brittany walked up to Abigail.

"So besides cosplaying did you do that other thing we asked?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, he's ready for you two." Abigail said.

"Great, thanks will pay you back when Marco gives you your punishment." Jackie said.

"You better." She said the two then walked upstairs and to Marco's room who was listening to music, the two tipped toe in they then grabbed Marco and began undressing him

"Marco, you didn't think you can forget about us did you?" Brittany said. The two men then got undressed.

"C'mon guys I'm tired and sore." He said

"We know after we told Abby to be gentle." Jackie said

"Wait what?" Marco said

"Oh, we told Abby to train you for tonight we just didn't account for her be so crazy." Brittany said.

"Well, do you think we can wait until the soreness goes away." Marco asked, but instead of an answer, he just got their dicks in his face, Marco groaned Jackie then grabbed Marco's head and forced her dick down his throat while he jacked off Brittany between each fifth stroke Marco would change partners dicks.

"Okay, Marco, time for the main event." Jackie said as Marco straddled her and aligned her dick in his pussy and started riding her.

"Marco get ready for player two, Marco." Brittany said as she took her dick and inserted it in his ass, Marco then moaned loudly as he felt both of his holes being filled again, it was heaven for him.

"Brittany let's switch I want to feel that tight ass." Jackie said

"Be my guest." She said the two then pulled out and flipped Marco in his back, Jackie then inserted her dick in her ass and Brittany taking his pussy, as Marco was being sandwiched his mind was somewhere else as he felt his holes getting filled.

"Oh god, you guys I'm cumming!" Jackie said

"Me too!" The two then climaxed and a bright light filled the room as it faded the Jackie turned on the light and saw that she was a girl again and so was Brittany the two then hugged and looked over at Marco was turned back to the boy.

"Marco this is so great were back to normal Marco… Marco?" They said but he was unresponsive.

"Marco!" Jackie said shaking him, Brittany then ran out.

"Star, call your mom!"

* * *

Oh what's going to happen.


	18. Marco's Recovery

The Keeper of Worlds: You have no idea

Nightmareking: You'll find out soon

Joseftanti: Thanks and I'm going as fast as I can.

Jyrvehk:Thanks, I will never write like that ever again

Bewarb:Yes Yes it did

* * *

Last Time Marco, Jackie, Abigail and,Brittany finally had their turn Marco and turned back into girls but was it too much for the boy.

The girls were waiting around in Star's room waiting for Star's mom to give them her diagnostic when she finally came down Star ran up to her.

"How's Marco?" Star asked

"He's fine, just a sore anus and his mind are trying to process what he's been through, whatever you did to him he spent no sexual activities for at least two days."

"TWO DAYS!" The girls yelled

"Yes, two days you girls can go that long without your little "activities"." She said as she pulled out dimensional scissor and left back to Mewni.

"Okay, so the pregnancy plan will have to wait." Star said

"Great I get raped by a tentacle-like some Japanese hentai schoolgirl, turned into a guy and I don't get a child? Great." She said

"Speaking of children Hope and Janna don't look like they have been progressing with their pregnancy." Jackie said.

"Oh um." Star said

"Star what did you do." Janna said.

"Well when Marco told us that he would give us his I just thought wouldn't be awesome if we all had our babies at the same time so while you guys were sleeping I cast a delayed spell on all of us so that when we get all have Marco's children we give birth on the same day." She said

"What! Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"Brittany said

"I didn't think that all this would happen." Star said the girls then started arguing with Star causing her to tear up till Janna whistled.

"Hey it's not her fault, she just wanted to share this experience since were are sharing Marco with her." She said

"(sigh) Janna's right it's not her fault." Brittany said the girls the apologized to Star.

"Now we had a long night let's just go to bed and check on Marco in the morning." Hope said the girls then went upstairs to Star's bedroom and went to sleep well almost all of them Star got up when she was sure everyone was asleep. She snuck out of the room and headed towards Marco's as she entered the room she saw her future husband laying in bed asleep she tip-toed to Marco and got down her knees.

"Oh, Man I really miss this." She said as she pulled down his pajama pants and saw his erect dick. "And I really missed you." She said as she took his member and began sucking it her tongue swirled around his member as she bobbed her up and down.

"You must have been sweating Marco you have a very strong taste." She said with her mouth full she then increased her speed and started massaging his balls she then heard Marco grunting.

"Looks like you're reaching your limit, Marco." She said Marco then gripped the sheets and cummed in Star's mouth.

"You must have been backed up Marco." She said just then Marco woke up and looked at Star

"Star what are you doing here?" Marco asked

"Just getting a midnight snack, thought this was more like a meal." She said.

"But why are you in here?" He asked

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you." She said. "And give you your first experience as a guy again." She said as she pumped his dick for any leftovers

"Star I need my rest." Marco said

"And you will now scoot over." Star said as she crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Marco's chest.

"You know I missed this." She said

"Missed what?" Marco asked

"Just the two of us alone in bed." She said

"So do you regret doing the whole concubine thing?" Marco asked

"Of course not, I love our girlfriends." Star said

"I know you do." Marco said.

"Hey, Marco?" Star asked

"Yeah?"

"Impregnate me." Star said

"Wait what?" Marco asked just as Star climbed on top of him.

"I want my baby Marco I'm tired of waiting." She said as she pulled off her nightgown to reveal her breast.

"Marco I know your still healing but I need you now." She said as she kissed him Marco soon fell into the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist and injected his tongue in her mouth, Star could feel his dick getting hard again Star broke the kiss and lifted up her hips over his shaft and started pumping up and down her breast jiggled which made Marco grabbed them he missed her soft breast in his hands her tight vaginal walls.

"Oh god, Star I'm cumming!" Marco said as he released his seed inside her womb. Star then rested her head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Marco I love you." Star said.

"And I love you too." Marco said the two then closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Star awoke to see Marco's sleeping face she smiled and snuggled as close as she can she then gotten a strange feeling she turns her head to see the girls with angry scowls.

"Oh hey, girls." Star said nervously the girls then grabs her and drags her out of the room

A few hours Later

Marco awoke to find that he was he was alone in his bed.

"Huh, I guess star got up early." Marco said he then got out of bed and rubbed his ass. "Damn those girls really did A number on my ass." He then left the room to go downstairs and found that he was alone. "Huh, I guess they went out." He said as he went to the refrigerator and grabs an Ice Pack and goes back upstairs and lays down on his stomach and place the Icepack on his ass.

"Ah, that feels so good." He said as he was relaxing just then he heard the sound of handcuffs locking startled him he looked up and saw Jackie

"Oh hey, Marco." She said as she locked his legs.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Marco asked nervously

"Oh we found Star in here this morning and we were under the queen's order to leave you alone and rest so we're locking you in your room till tomorrow so that you won't be tempted to fuck us." She said

"But it was Star who…"

"I'll bring dinner later, see ya." she said as she closed the door.

"What if the ice melts or I have to use the bathroom?" Marco yelled

"Don't worry about it will change the sheets." Marco heard.

"Great," He said

Meanwhile

Jackie came downstairs and found hope and Abigail watching tv.

"Hey, Girls."

"Hey Jackie, did you tie Marco down?" Hope asked.

"Yep and where's our naughty princess?" Jackie asked the girls the pointed to Marco's backyard shed, when Jackie got there she found Brittany and Janna sexually torture Star with a pivoting dildo going in and out of her while she face first tied to a table with a ball gag in her and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Now Star will be back tomorrow morning and maybe you'll have learned not to get ahead of the other wives." Janna said as she closed and locked the door, leaving her in sweet bliss.

* * *

Hey just a little reminder I posted a poll on my profile for who will date Marco next so remember to vote


	19. Rave Queen

Joseftanti: I'm going as fast as I can no need to rush

Or-lan-do626:yes yes it has

The Keeper of Worlds: Trust me It'll get much weirder as I progress with the story

Nightmareking: Thank you I'm trying to go as fast as I can.

The Howling Behemoth: I see so you know where I got from?

Bewarb: Let's hope your vote wins.

Update on the poll: Come on guys/gals you guys need to vote on this poll I even narrowed it down for you guys so vote or I'm choosing who dates Marco next

* * *

It was a beautiful early morning, birds were chirping the sprinklers were turned on and a pregnant Janna was walking towards the shed holding a fuzzy robe.

"Okay Star you punishment is over we need to see if you're pregnant yet." Janna said as she opened the door and found Star with a look of satisfaction and blank eyes. "Man you must have been having fun in here." She said as she turned off the machine and wrapped Star in the robe and brought inside meanwhile Marco was sleeping with Abigail and Brittany in his arms sleeping peacefully, Marco's eyes started to flutter open he removed his arms and slid out of bed carefully not waking the two girls he went downstairs and found Star on the couch

"Hey Star." Marco said as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning Marco." She said still a little tired

"How was your punishment?" He asked.

"Oh it was great now I'm sore in my pussy, my stomach feels weird and I think I'm gonna... " She then left the room and went to the bathroom just as Janna walked in.

"I guess there's no point to tell her now." Janna said as she gave him a positive pregnancy test.

"So Star's pregnant now, good I know her parents will want grandchildren." Marco said as Janna cuddled up with Marco, he then noticed Janna's stomach was bigger.

"Yep Star's spell is really working." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"So do you know how far along are you?" He asked

"Don't know with everything that's been going on I haven't been keeping track." She said

"Well, once I get all the others pregnant I'm sure it will even itself out." He said

"Yep so I suggest you get started with the others, I don't want my baby in here as long as it needs to." She said.

"Don't worry I will." He said.

Hours later

Marco was standing near the door pacing back and forth.

"Brittany hurry up, that rave begins in an hour." He said.

"Don't rush me, Safe kid, I need to make sure I look good for my future husband." She said.

"Brit you don't need to impress me, I already think you're beautiful." He said

"Thanks, Marco, but I need to look drop dead sexy." She said coming down the stairs in a short dress that barely covered her ass, and showed her cleavage.

"Damn Brittany it's like your asking to be attacked." Marco said.

"As long as it's you I don't mind." She said as she rubbed his chin and walked out of the house to his mini-van.

"Okay, time to treat a spoiled "princess"." He said as left the house as he did the other girls started talking

"Okay so far we have me, Hope and Janna already carrying Marco's children that just leaves, Brittany, Abigail, and Jackie and by my calculations by the time that they are impregnated we will be six months pregnant and then after that will be back to the normal cycle." Star said

"Wow Star, you must have really done your research." Abigail said, Star then raised her noise in confidence.

"Why of course I am going to be a queen after all." Star said.

"By the way the about this whole thing I can't believe that your parents are okay with this." Jackie said Star's eyes then shot opened and got a nervous look on her face.

"Star you did inform you parents about your little plan right?" Jackie asked.

"Um well~" Star began to laugh nervously.

"Oh God!" The girls said

Meanwhile

Marco and Brittany were having a blast at the rave, of course, Marco was just being cautious about the people around him especially the men around her.

"My god I haven't been to a rave in a long time." She yelled

"Really I've only been to the bounce lounge with Star and it was all that packed." He yelled

"Well get used to it because this is where we are going for all our dates so don't expect a lot of sleep." She yelled as the two dance the night away when it rolled around midnight Brittany was drunk and holding her shoes while Marco guides her to the back of the mini-van.

"Marco that was so much fun." She said as she fell into one of the seats.

"Yeah In glad you had a great time." He said as he got into the driver seat.

"You know it doesn't have to end." She said as she moved her fingers over his cheek and nipped on his neck. "Why don't you come into the back with me for a little party of our own." She whispered in his ear.

"Can't we wait until we get home." He said.

"No, I need you now!" She said as she pulled him from the seat and to the very back of the van.

"I want to conceive my child in this spot." She said as she kissed him, Marco could taste all the alcohol on her breath, but he didn't care he want to please here in any way.

"Finally, I get a real turn with this dick again." She said as she felt her tight skirt to reveal a black frilly thong.

"Its all for you Marco." She said she then turns around and sits on his face, she bends over and starts to unzip Marco's pants to reveal the dick she loved so much.

"Oh, how I missed you Lil' Marco." She said as she licked the shaft up and grabs the tip of the dick and started licking it thoroughly making sure she got the taste to linger in her mouth.

"Oh god Brittany, your head game is amazing." She said.

"(Muffled) Thanks Marco." She said as she started rubbing his shaft and licked the tip.

"Oh god Brittany, I need you now." He said Brittany then got up and turned around and moved to her panties to the side and slid his dick into her pussy and started moving up and down, Marco moved his hands to her hips and moved it up and down her hands rested on his chest as she picked up speed.

"Marco I love your dick." She said Marco then pulled the top part of her dress down and grabbed her boobs.

"Yes, Marco grope my milk makers, really squeezed them." She said. Marco then pulled out and sat her up in the seat he then lifted her legs over her head and rammed his dick deep inside of her.

"it's a good thing your a cheerleader." He said as he moved his hips in and out in fast motion making her moan crazy and loud since there was no one around she could moan as much as she wanted to.

"Oh god Marco I'm cumming!" She said.

"Good, I need some extra lube." he said as he continued pumping she then squirted all over his pants but he just keeps moving.

"Are you ready to be a mother!" He said

"Yes give me my baby!" She begged.

"Here… it… comes!" He said as he released his cum inside her feeling it coat his dick and pool out of her.

"Marco, I love you so much." She said.

"I know I love you too." He said as he gave her a chaste kiss when he lets go for air he saw that she was passed out.

"Well, I guess you can't handle your alcohol anymore." He said as he straightened her up and buckled her in the seat and placed his hoodie on her as he went back to the driver's seat and drove home. As he pulled into the driveway he grabbed Brittany princess style and carried her inside but once her entered the doorway he was in a shocking sight all of the girls parents including his were all in the room and looked at Marco and gave him an angry look, except his parents who gave him a look of worry and concerned.

"Uh, whats going on here?" Marco asked.

"Marco we need to talk." Angie said.


	20. A Date with the Girls Dads!

Drakmader 22:Yes he did

Bewarb: Thanks, I'm glad you like it

Guest #1: May the king of shit go easy on him.

The Keeper of Worlds: Of course not, how would you act if was your daughters

Little Liar: Thank you.

Warprince2000: Thanks for the compliments

Nightmareking: Nope and I will.

Skullcrusher908:No need to be hyped any longer and Thank you

* * *

The girls were in Star's room with their mothers while Marco was downstairs with the girls and his fathers in uncomfortable silence, Marco was nervous all these angry eyes staring at him making him uncomfortable, it wasn't until Angie came in with a tray of drinks and broke the ice.

"So you gentlemen would you like to explain why are you here?" Angie asked

"We're here because our daughters are getting knocked up, moving out and completely disobeying and ignoring us." Jackie's father, who wearing a dress shirt with a shell neckless and black khakis, said.

"Mr. Thomas I know that your mad, but Jackie and the rest of the girls have a choice and they chose to be with me." Marco said.

"I think not." Brittany's dad, who was wearing a full body suit, interjected. "My child who is not going to be some concubine for some lower class welp."

"Excuse me, but I can make Brittany and girls something you guys can't." Marco said

"What's that?" They said

"I can make them queens of a kingdom." Marco said with confidence which caused them to laugh. "Not the reaction I was hoping for." Marco thought

"Look, kid were taking our kids home and if we see you near them again, not only will we call the police for stalking but will be sure to send you to jail." Mr. Wong said talking for the others as they nod in agreement. "So start saying your goodbyes will be back for them in the morning." Mr. Thomas said the group of fathers then left the Diaz household just as the mothers came down to join them they looked at Marco and gave him a scoffed look before leaving the house.

"Marco are you…" Marco then ran up the stairs to Star's room and found the girls with saddened expression.

"Girls I…"

"It's okay Marco, we knew that this would happen and will be fine on our own." Jackie said

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted." Hope added as the girls joined in for a group hug

"This can't be happening" Marco thought

 _The next morning_

Marco and Star were standing on the porch as they watched the girls load up into their respective cars.

"It's going to be okay Marco will see them at school." Star said just then a giant meteor crashed into the cars causing Marco to scream just then a smaller meteor came and crushed Star, Marco then screamed he looked up and saw one coming for him he screamed as everything went black.

"(Thud) Oww." Marco opened his eyes and found himself on the floor in his room he sits and looks around.

"Damn that was one messed up dream." Marco then looked between his legs and saw Brittany looking down on him.

"Yeah, I was scared when you and the girl's parents came over." He said

* * *

 _Flashback a few hours ago_

Marco walked in with Brittany in his arm just walked into the house to find her and the rest of the girl's parents waiting in the living room.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Marco asked.

"Marco we need to talk." Angie said. "You um…"

"I'll take it from here Mrs. Diaz, Hi my name is Kim Wong, the girl your arm is my daughter." The Asian man said.

"Oh yeah she passed out while were studying at the library." he said nervously.

"Son, I know that my child parties a lot so please take her to bed and come back we have much to discuss." He said, Marco then takes her upstairs to his room and sets her on the bed and pulls the cover over her. He then goes back down to the waiting parents.

"Okay, so might I ask why are you guys here?" He asked.

"Well were are here for you." Mr. Wong said.

"Wait, what?" he asked

"Yes each of us would like to spend the day." He said.

"Wait for real?" He asked

"Yes, you King butterfly contacted us and told about his child plan on making you king and taking our daughters away and getting them pregnant." He said gripping his shoulders.

"Sir that hurts." He said straining a smile.

"I know that kid, but I'm sure that my child will be going through a lot more pain in a few more months." He said Marco could feel the murderous intent coming from him.

"Now Mr. Wong I know that your mad but lay off the kid." Mr. Thomas said.

"You're just saying that because you want to beat him up." Mr. Wong said.

"That may be true but I would get it over with and take my child back home." Mr. Thomas said.

"Look I understand that you guys are mad I think that spending the day with each of you will show that we can get along." Marco said

* * *

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"Now that I think about it, those guys will eat me one by one, aw man I'm so screwed!" Marco said in a panic, Brittany then grabbed his head and brought him to her chest.

"It's going to be okay Diaz, just be your loveable self I'm sure that they'll like you." She said Marco then kissed her and the two went back to bed.

"We believe in you Marco, we know that you'll do fine." She said before drifting off to sleep.

" _You can do this Diaz for the girls and for our future kids."_ He thought before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Can Marco do it can he survive a day with the girl's father's , Also polls are closed you can see the winner on my profile expect a story soon.


	21. Wong Place at the Wong time

_Guest # 1: If it's not on the list it's not happening_ _ **EVER!**_

 _Nightmareking_ _: Nah I'm sure Marco can Handle it and Thanks and i'll try to update as much as I can_

 _The Keeper of Worlds_ _: You know if I didn't know you I would be shocked by all that._

* * *

 ** _After the girls' fathers found out about Star's little plan they were going to make sure that Marco is actually worthy of their daughters_** ** _,_**

Right now, Marco was in a limo with Britney and her father J.K Wong he was reading a newspaper, while Marco was nervously sitting across from him with Brittany holding his hand.

" _its okay diaz, i'm sure he won't be to hard on you."_ She whispered

" _oh really, a guy who knocked up his daughter and gives me a cheerful grin, yeah i have nothing to worry about."_ He whispered back

"You know whispering isn't going to help you." Mr. Wong said as he puts down his newspaper. "Okay I guess we should get the "date" started then." He said as the Limo came to a stop the three then got out and stood in front of his mansion.

"Now young man, I want you to go for a walk with me through the garden he said as he lifted up a key and opened to what seem like a new world. "Impressive isn't it? Yep this is my second pride and joy my gift to my child for when she get married, years of tolling in the place always seems to calm me down, wouldn't you agree Mr. Diaz?" He asked

"Yes sir it's quite magnificent." Marco said

"Ah here we are." mr. wong said as they saw a little table with two chairs.

"Come sit." He said the two then did so. "You Brittany, her mother and me used to come out here and have tea with little cakes, but with her mother's passing she doesn't even come in here no more. Marco tell me something how is your relationship with my child?" He asked

"You could say we didn't see eye to eye at first but once we got to know each other better things hit off.( _Not to mention that she raped me and Star_.) he thought/said.

"I see, you Marco you seem like a really dependable person i'm glad my child has you." He said

"Thank you sir." Marco said

"Marco promise me that you'll take care of her." He asked

"Of course, I mean once I marry Star she'll be treated like a queen." He said

"Ha-Ha that's why I like you Diaz." He said as he handed him something. "These are brittany's favorite flowers, once you guys go to Mewni or something make garden with her, I want you two make precious memories with each other." He said

'I will sir I won't let you down." Marco said

"I'm counting on "Barfo" Diaz." He said jokingly

"Oh she told you about that?" Marco asked embarrassedly

"You kidding, she told me lots of things about you, like how your kind to that Star girl and how you and her saved her from being eaten by a giant worm." He said

"Well I wasn't going to let her be eaten." He said the two then began talking about his and Brittany's encounters and various other things while Brittany watched.

 _Later_

Marco and Brittany were being Driven home in the limo Brittany was snuggled up to Marco just enjoying their alone time.

"Huh I guess your father wasn't so bad." marco said

"Yeah usually most boys I bring home would run away from the thought of meeting a rich girl's father." She said

"Well I'm not like most boys." He said

"Oh I know." She said as she started rubbing his pants.

"Brittany not here!" He whispered.

"Why not? The windows are tinted the diver can't hear us plus I really need you right now." She said lifting up her skirt to reveal something dripping from her thong. She then unzipped his pants pulled out his dick she then grinded her hips on him.

"Oh God Brittany." Marco said as he got hard, Brittany then turned around and aligned his dick and sat down on it. She move her hips up and down while Marco enjoying the her pussy, they the car then hits a speed bump which forced Marco deeper inside her which made her moan loudly.

"Oh god i'm cumming!" Marco said as he released seed in her.

"Oh god~" She moaned she then got up and sat back down next to him.

"I need that." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah me too and I gotta say your dad wasn't that bad." Marco said

"Who said that he was?" She asked before passing out on his arm, Marco kissed her forehead.

 _Back With Brittany's Dad._

He was watering flowers when he saw a dark shadow looming over him.

" _Where is Marco Diaz?"_

"I don't where he lives but if you go back to where you came and leave this garden." He said

" _I don't think your understanding the situation here, oh girls."_


	22. Farmer Thomas

Nightmareking: When does it ever?

Bewarb: Ooh, such drama. Can't wait for it!

The Keeper of Worlds:No but who knows and knowing you I'm sure it would be

Trubelmaker: Thanks and I have his stories don't really suit me.

* * *

 _After Marco's time with Mr. Wong he made a promise to grow a garden something attacked Mr. Wong._

Now Marco, Jackie and her dad were driving down a dirt road towards farm once they stopped Mr. Thomas got out and so did Marco but he was wearing cowboy attire.

"Uh Mr. thomas what are we doing here?" Marco asked

"Simple this is where jackie and I come to relax." Mr. Thomas said as he slaps his back.

"I don't see how working on a farm can be relaxing?" He asked

"Well since your going to be a king, you have to build up strength right?" He asked

"I suppose so." He said.

"Great now wait here, while I get your chores." He said.

"Chores hold up no one said anything about chores." He said turning to Jackie, who was wearing a floral green dress and a sunhat.

"Hey my dad has his likes and this is what he likes to do." She said as she went inside.

As the the day progressed Marco had to plow the fields, feed the chickens, retrieve eggs and go on a cattle drive by the time he was finished he get into his bed next to Jackie who was reading a book.

"So how was the first day?" She asked.

"Dreadful don't know how your father does it." He said

"Yeah just until tomorrow, well good night." She said as she turned off the lights.

"Buts it's only six." he said but she was already asleep. "I could have at least get a good night tug." He complained as he pulled the covers over him.

 _(Very Loud Dining)_

"Ahh what's happening?" Marco asked

"It's time to get boy." Mr. Thomas said

"Get up it only 4am, the sun's not even up yet." He said.

"I know but I got up late." He said

"This is late?" Marco asked

"Yep now get dressed, you need to feed the animals." He said leaving the room, Marco then got dressed in his overalls and and boots and went out to the barn to feed the animals.

"Okay guys breakfast time." Marco called out as a bunch of animals lined up.

"Horses get grain, chicken get seeds, and pigs get slop." He said as He dumped the respected foods in the bins and watched them eat which made him hungry.

"Well time to make me some breakfast." Marco said not before he heard Mr. Thomas called for him. "Damnit." He said as he went over

As the days passed Marco felt himself getting exhausted both physically and mentally right now Marco and Mr. Thomas were setting up an electric fence when Marco collapsed.

"Gah are we almost done here, Mr. Thomas." Marco asked

"Nope we still have a couple more days left unless you want to give up?" He asked

"No I will never give up." Marco said

"No no if you want to give up that's fine I'll just take Jackie away from you and you can leave without her, darn shame, I wanted that baby to have a father but I guess that won't happen." He said

"What! Oh Hell no I'm not losing any of my wives I will be a supportive husband and you guys won't take them away from me." Marco said.

"Alright then prove set up this entire fence by yourself by bedtime if you can do that then you will have earn my jackie and we can go home." He said

"Deal." Marco said as he grabbed the supplies and got started working.

"Wow I can't believe that worked." Mr. Thomas said with sly grin. After several hours Marco managed to finish the fence his clothes we drenched with sweat from the hot sun but he had a smile on his face knowing that he did a good job.

"Finally done, man I could use a long relaxing shower." He said as he went inside and to his bedroom he found that Jackie was gone.

"Huh I wonder where she went?" He asked himself as he went to the bathroom he found Jackie sitting on the side of the tub in a towel.

"Hey I was wondering when you'd get here." She said as she got up and walked to him.

"Jackie wait I don't smell good." he said

"I know that's why i'm here." She said as she dropped the towel revealing her baby bump.

"I can wash your back." She said stepping in the tub and turning on the water.

" _I don't deserve such wonderful girls."_ He thought. As he got undressed and joined her.

 _Meanwhile._

Mr. Thomas was in the barn drinking beer with the owner of the farm.

"Hahaha I can't believe that Marco manage to put up that entire fence by himself."

"I know you have a determine son-in-law there." The owner said

"I know and i'm sure he'll make a lot of people proud." He said the two then continued drinking till a mysterious shadow loomed over them.

"Uh Can I help you?" Mr. Thomas asked the shadow then grew bigger and attacked the men casing them to scream.

 _In Mewni_

Moon shot up from her bed and was breathing heavily she then got up and woke up River

"Huh what's going on?" He asked

"Honey I need you to get Star and the others here we need to move up the wedding." She said

"Why?" He asked the girls are still pregnant." He said

"River just trust me, I feel something bad is about to happen.


	23. Sailor Marco

Nightmareking: Glad you liked it

The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks

Guest: I'll do my best to keep it going.

* * *

 _After Marco finished working on The Thomas Farm he got his Jackie's father's trust but as the day ended her father suffered the same fate as Brittany's father_

Right now Marco, Abigail and her father were driving down the highway Abigail was on Marco's lap rubbing her belly when her.

"Daddy are we almost there?" She asked

"We're almost there sweetie how are you doing Marco?" He asked

"I'm doing okay sir." Marco said

" _you won't be for long."_ He whispered. He said as just then they pulled up to a large building where people in different costumes mostly in female anime characters.

"Uh what are we doing here?" Marco asked

"(Gasp) Daddy you brought me to crossdressers comic con." She said

"Yep and it's also where Princess Turdina will make her debut." He said as he pulled out a dress.

"Oh no! I'm not wearing a dress again." He said

"Well you have to thinking of this as my dating standards, if you can go the day in this you'll have my permission to take my little Starfan." He said.

"Daddy!" She said being embarrassed.

"Do I have too?" Marco asked.

"Please Marco." Abigail asked

"No I'm not doing it." He said

"Marco if you don't do it, then I'm taking Abigail away to live with her relatives and trust me you don't want that to happen." He said

"Fine." Marco then took the costume and went into the back if the car and after five minutes, Marco came out in short mini skirt with white stockings wearing a white blouse and his hair in a twin ponytail wig that was his hair color.

"Okay I get the hair but why do I have to wear the panties!" he said

"It's was Abigail's idea she said that you were a girl once so this shouldn't be a problem." Her father said.

"That was a unforeseen circumstance." He said

"Either way you look good." He said as he slapped his ass. "Alright let's get inside." He said as he and Abigail took Marco's wrist and pulled him inside the building.

" _God this feels so weird."_ He thought as he walked around getting stares.

"Oh my god dad this is so awesome thanks for bring me." Abigail said.

"Yeah this so fun." Marco sarcastically.

"Oh come on diaz your not even trying." Her father said as he lifted his skirt casing him to pull it back down.

"Would you stop doing that." Marco said.

"Well Marco how about this if you can do one thing then will end this date and you can take Abigail to Mewni." He said

"Anything just to end this." Marco said.

"You see that stage over their." He pointed

"Yeah…" Marco skeptically said.

"I want you to sing the _Sailor Moon_ theme song in front of everybody." He said.

"WHAT!" Marco yelled.

"Come on Marco please, for the baby?" Abigail asked.

"You know you girls are more trouble then you are worth." Marco said as he went up on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"This goes out to a lovely lady in my life." Marco said as the music started playing.

" _Fighting evil by moonlight_

 _Winning love by daylight_

 _Never running from a real fight_

 _She is the one named Sailor Moon_

 _She will...never turn her back on a friend_

 _She is... always there to defend_

 _She is...the one on whom we can depend_

 _She is the one named Sailor_

 _Sailor Venus_

 _Sailor Mercury_

 _Sailor Mars_

 _Sailor Jupiter_

 _With secret powers_

 _All so new to her_

 _She is the one named Sailor Moon_

 _Fighting evil by moonlight_

 _Winning love by daylight_

 _With her Sailor Scouts to help fight_

 _She is the one named Sailor Moon_

 _She is the one named Sailor Moon_

 _She is the one . . . Sailor Moon._ " Marco sang as he finished the song with the pose, the entire audience cheered as Marco walked down the steps.

"Marco that was amazing." Abigail said

"I gotta handed it to you Marco you impress me I guess your can take my daughter." He said

"Great now can we get out of here, i'm getting a wedgie." Marco said the trio then walked out of the place. Unknown to them someone was following them.

" _Is that the next target?"_

" _It is and be swift about it this time, were running out of time._

* * *

 _Well that's another girl's dad down I wonder who's next and please don't condone me for Marco crossdressing and I copied the lyrics I have never seen or will ever watch Sailor Moon._


	24. Hunt or be hunted Marco

The Keeper of Worlds

I'm not saying I don't like it, I just won't watch it, and yes it was

Red the Pokemon Master

Well you figured wrong plus this is just a filler chapter I really couldn't think of anything

Crow's Apprentice

It wasn't that funny.

* * *

 _After Marco's humiliating performance, he decided to relax a bit before going out on his next outing with Janna's dad, but it soon ended when she appeared and grabbed Marco._

"Marco we need to hide you." She said

"What? Why?" He asked

"I overheard that my dad is taking you into the woods and is going to hunt you down." She said

"Wait what!" He said

"You only got five minutes to run before he gets here and… (Honk Honk) Oh no, it's too late quick Marco, Star's room." She said Marco then ran into Star's room where the girls were picking out wedding dresses.

"Oh Marco perfect timing, I was wondering would you see me in this or this." Abigail asked

"Girl's not right now Marco's is being hunted by my dad and trust me we do not want him to get Marco." Janna said.

"What!" Star said.

"No time to explain we just have to…"

"Janna I know you're hiding him make this easier and just give him to me I won't hurt too much." He said

"Quick Marco, get under the bed, girls get undressed." Janna said Marco then hid under the bed just as the door opened, he then heard screams.

"Sorry, my fault." He said as he closed the door Marco then crawled out.

"Janna what's going on?" Marco asked.

"My dad like to hunt my boyfriends, as soon as they got used to him he suggest a(n) "friendly" paintball game in which he slaughters them he'd only do it if I didn't like the guys that much but soon it became a habit for him, so I have to hide all my boyfriends from him." She explained

"This is you dad's idea of an outing?"

"I'm sorry Marco, I really tried to get him to change his mind." She said

"It's fine Janna, so what do I have to do?" Marco asked

"All you need to do is survive, don't get shot and if you can shoot him." She said she then handed him a pistol and two cartridges of paintballs.

"Good Luck Marco." She said as Marco ran out the room.

 _In the woods_

Marco was hiding in the woods in a tree keeping an eye out for Janna's dad.

"Oh Marco, come out wherever you are." He called making Marco nervous "Come on Marco, would a king hide when there's a war happening?" He asked. That got Marco to think what if he has to lead people into war, he couldn't bear to put the ones he loves in trouble, so he had to do what he had to do, his grabbed his gun and jumped out of the trees and busted out his COLT 25 paintball gun and started searching as he did he found him at a campsite.

"Ahh, nothing like hunting to get you all hungry." He said as she bit into his fish when he heard rustling in the bushes, he grabs his rifle and points it at the noise.

"Marco? Is that you?" He asked but got no response. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not working." He said just then he felt something hit his shoulder he turned to see it was a rock

"M-M-Marco?" He asked

"Yes." He then screams and started shooting in random directions missing Marco completely.

"Oh man." He said Marco then pointed his gun and fired three shots.

"I win." Marco said

"I knew you would Marco." The two then looked at over and saw Janna with a camera

"Baby girl I lost." He said

"You know it, so pay up." She said, he then reached for his wallet and pulled out a couple of bills.

"Perfect this should be enough for my half on the baby clothes." She said

"Wait you bet on me?" Marco asked

"Yeah, what I can't bet on my future husband?" She asked

"No, you can't without telling me." Marco said

"Calm down Diaz, I had faith in you." She said as she kissed his cheek and walked off.

"So am I off the hook?" Marco asked

"Yeah, you can take Janna to Mewni, in fact, I was going to let you anyway but I thought I would have some fun with it." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, and Marco, thank you for staying by Janna side I know she can be a handful but be patient with her." He said patting his back.

"I will sir." Marco said as he walked out of the house as he did he felt sleepy he then fell over as he did a blow dart could be seen.

 _"Okay, that's another one down."_ A voice said

 _"Well hurry up, we need to get him ready bring out the clone."_ Another voice said, just then one of them pulled out dimensional scissors and dragged him through the portal and in its place was a poorly coordinated clone of Janna's father walked out.

* * *

Well the new episode got to me


	25. Chapter 25

The Book of Eli: All leading up to the end

The Keeper of Worlds: It's going to get a little crazier from here

* * *

As Marco got Janna's father's permission to take her to Mewni, things have been going swimmingly for them, well almost.

As the Girls were getting their things packed Marco was downstairs with Hope and Abigail resting on his legs.

"Man this is nice, I managed to get Jackie Pregnant back at the farm, that just leaves you Abby and soon will all be moving to mewni." He said

"I can't wait Marco." She said snuggling closer. Just then the girls came down the stairs with luggage.

"Okay that's all of our stuff Marco." Star said

"Great, Abby you have to go with the girls now." He said

"Ahh why can't you come?" She asked

"I have to stay behind and go on my date with Hope's Dad." He said

"Okay." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry will be joining you guys soon." He said.

"Okay Marco, will see you on Mewni." Star said as they opened up a portal and entered it leaving the two alone.

"So shall we get going to your place?" He asked

"Or you know we could just stay here and enjoy each other company." She said

"Hope, I have to go on an outing with your dad, if i'm going to take you to Mewni." he said

"Well, maybe I don't want to go and be a concubine to a future king maybe you and I can just stay here." She said frantically.

"Hope is something wrong?" He asked

"(sigh) Yes marco there's something wrong it's my parents, they keep blaming each other for me leaving and they have been constantly fighting because of it." She said. "Marco I love you and the girls but I can't just leave my parents like this." She said, as tears threaten to fall, Marco then reached for her and wiped away her tears.

"It's okay Hope, look why do your parents go on a double date with us will see how things turn out." He said

"But what things go wrong?" She asked

"Hey, have some faith for your baby daddy." He said as he kisses her.

"Alright." She said with a warm smile. As the night came Marco and Hope pulled up to her house she had a nervous look on her face.

"It'll be okay Hope, I promise." He said the two got out of the car and up to the door, Marco knocked on the door and Hope's dad answers

"Ah Marco so glad you here and I see you brought Hope too, great come on in." He said the two teens then entered a nice house with a shag carpeting, a white couch and fireplace that was under a wall-mounted tv.

"Please sit down, dinner will be ready shortly." He said as he went to the kitchen.

"Huh your dad doesn't seem that bad." Marco said

"Yeah… but where's my mom usually they would be shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Kids! Dinner's ready." He called Marco then took Hope's hand and went into the kitchen.

"OH GOD!" Marco yelled as he saw Hope's mom in full body spandex shackled to the floor on all fours holding a granite table top on her back.

"Please sit." He said the two teens then did what he said for two reasons to try and talk to him about this and plus he had a large knife in his hand.

"So Marco how's Hope been, has she been good." He asked as he place he heavy dish on the table.

"Y-yes sir, she's been perfect." He said

"Good if only her mother could be good." He said as he kicked her cheek.

"Sir, um about the arrangement that we discussed a few days ago." Marco said

"Ah yes you taking my daughter to another dimension." He said

"Yes sir, I promised that I will treat her with the utmost respect." He said

"Well good, but i'm going to have to say no." He said surprising Marco, but not Hope.

"Why not sir, she would be royalty and you'd been given a sum of money due to her connections." He said

"I don't care, i'm going to need a new table this one is going to go out soon plus I could use a footrest." He said Marco then sat up and looked a him.

"You are not doing that to my child!" Marco said with a stern face.

"And why not Hope is my property and i'm not giving up what's mine!" He retaliated

"Well it's not up to you, it's her decision, right Hope." Marco said but she just remained silent.

"You kidding me she can't think for herself, everything she did was and will be a mistake, just like your children." He said Marco then flipped the table on top of him getting the hot food on him, Marco then freed Hope's mother.

"Thank you Mr. Diaz." She said as she got up and left the room.

"Come on Hope we're leaving." He said as they walked out of the house.

"I can't believe that a guy like him still exist." Marco said he then looked at Hope.

"Hope why didn't you tell me your life was like this?" He asked

"I wasn't allowed too." She said

"But Hope you were being abused, you should have told someone." He said.

"Say that "my parents are fighting" was my way telling people I was just scared of what would happen if I told the truth." She said

"Well don't worry you have us now and your about to be royalty." He said.

"Okay Marco." She said kissing his cheek.

Diaz Residence

Marco and Hope were pulling up into the driveway as they got out off the car Marco was sacked to the ground and blindfold.

"Hey what's going on?" Marco said

"It's time Marco Diaz." A voice said as he heard a dimensional tear and felt himself being pulled through.


	26. What happened in the background

Bite my : I'll Try

Rook: I can't continue the story it's nearing it's end

The Book of Eli: Way to stay positive about a kidnapping.

Nightmareking: Well their parents argue a lot so I thought "why not do something with that".

Spartan10007: I would take up your offer but how can count on your availability? And thank you for reading

Blazer777: How do you know i'm a guy? How do you know i've never been in the same situation. How do you know I think "violence IS a solution." you don't so don't assume something of someone without getting to know me. And if you have a problem with it then you don't have to read my stories.

The Keeper of Worlds: Don't worry I have something planed for him later.

* * *

It was dark all Marco could hear was the sounds his head being dragged on the floor as the dragging stopped Marco felt himself getting tied in a chair as the sack was removed he then found himself in a dark room under a bright light just then Moon Butterfly walked out from the darkness.

"My Queen what's going on?" Marco asked

"Take it easy Marco, were just getting things ready." She said as she touched him up.

"Getting ready for what?" He asked

"That's a surprise but for now you have pressing matters to attend to." She said as she turned to Abigail wearing nothing but her glasses.

"Abby, what's happening?" He asked

"Shh just be quiet and let's have our date night… with out the date." She said she pulled Marco's pants and boxers down and kissed his flaccid member making it hard she then took in her mouth and started suking on it fast and hard.

"Abby wait I…"as he was about to cum Abigail then stopped and got on top of him and slammed her hips down on him and his seed shot into her as she wrapped arms and legs around him.

"Ahh finally I have you child." She said she then got up and Marco watched as her stomach expanded.

"Damn I work fast." Marco said

"Not really Star casted a fertilization spell." She said as she got up.

"Hey could you untie me?" He asked.

"Sorry Marco I can't do the bachelorette party is going on." She said as she left.

"Wait! Bachelorette party does that mean i'm having a bachelor party!" Marco said

"Yes you are marco." Just then River Butterfly came out from the darkness. "But you bachelor party is going to be a little... "different"." He said as he clapped his hands and saw big burly man circling around him.

"This is how Johansen! Party!" He said as the man dogpiled him as they did he tried to struggled out of the chair he screamed his girlish scream as they piled on him.

The Next Morning.

Marco was sitting at a table all drained of energy his lips were dry and skin was pale.

"River you do know the wedding is in a few days and you drain the groom." She said.

"Oh we're just having fun." He said

"Speaking of… how are the guest?" She asked

"Well after or "associate" "kidnapped" the girls fathers they have been having a relaxing stay well except for Hope's father he's been having a different treatment." River said as pointed to the girls fathers having a relaxing time with their wives they then looked over to a stockade where Hope's father was as his wife pelted him with rotten fruit and corn. "So how are the girls?" He asked

"They are getting ready for tonight oh I can't wait for my little girl to get married." Moon said as she got teary eyed.

"Darling." He said as kissed her hand

Later that Day.

Marco was trudging through the castle in a blue suit as he looked in the mirror he saw sweat marks starting to form under his pits.

"Okay Diaz you can, you've handled monsters, you've dealt with a lawyer, and you became a girl, you can do this." He said to his reflection just then the door opened and his parents walked in.

"Oh my baby boy is getting married. And i'm still alive to see it." Angie said

"Now dear, we promised that we wouldn't get emotional." He said till he hugged his son.

"My son is getting Married this is the happiest day of my life." He said as both parents hugged him.

"Mom dad!" Marco strained as they were squeezing the life out of him.

With the girls

Star was standing in front of a mirror staring at her dress that she was wearing her white wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Star." Brittany said as she and the other girls were wearing matching sky blue bridesmaid dress.

"I know I can't wait to go out there and see our husband." She said

"Yep, I can't believe that i'm going to marry Marco I always thought that he and I would just have a one nightstand." Janna joked

"Well that didn't happen now let's get out there and become queens." Abigail said. The girls left the room and to the altar where Marco was waiting.

* * *

I'll end it here I had no idea where this was going I'll do better next update.


	27. A Wedding Suprise

Spartan10007:Yep Wedding time with a few surprises

The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you

The Book of Eli: He deserved worse but I would need the aid of the keeper of worlds for a much more detailed punishment

Rook: Thank you

* * *

Marco was standing in front of a three-way mirror getting fitted for his tux as he looked at himself in the mirror he started to think back about how he got here, he was then interrupted by the pillar of fire spewing out of the ground.

"Oh great," Marco said as he saw Tom walk out wearing a suit and hold a gift.

"So Marco Diaz we met again." He said

"Of course dude I sent you the invitation," Marco stated

"I know I just wanted to sound dramatic." He said "Congrats on becoming king Marco." He said

"I'm not king yet; I still have to m-m-ma…"

"Marry Star?" He asked.

"Yeah, I gotta say I'm kinda nervous I'm going to be king, and I'm going to have children as well." He said

"I know you a lucky man, Marco," Tom said

"Yeah, Hey Tom do you think I'm cut for this I mean I'm a human about to marry a mewnian princess and become its first human king." He asked

"Well Marco, in my honest opinion no I do not believe that in fact I want to burn you into a crisp and take your place and marry Star myself, but that is the old me now I'm a supportive frenemy that can say you can do." He said

"I agree with Thomas." Marco and Tom heard Marco then took off his shirt and saw Naysaya

"Dude what are you doing here, Tom!"

"Hey don't look at me that curse should have ended a long time ago." He said

"Naysaya just wanted to join in the festivities." He said

"No way I don't need you blurting out my secrets again." Marco said

"But Naysaya has never been to a wedding before." He said

"Gee I wonder why." Marco said

"Oh come on dude let him come he is kinda adorable, and he could take." Tom said.

"Fine but no talking!" Marco said.

"Yes, Sir." He said the two then walked out of the room and towards the alter.

 _Meanwhile_

The girls were rattling around getting fitted and giggling.

"Can you believe it we're getting married." Star said

"Yeah, it's awesome Star." Jackie said

"I can't wait to do all sorts of creepy things here especially in the dungeon." Janna said with a creepy smile.

"Well, I'm just glad that I get the pampering my baby and I deserve." Brittany said.

"Says the girl that raped both Star and Marco and got strawberry syrup in her." Abigal said.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that ever." Brittany retorted.

"Well, whatever happens, i'm sure Marco will be there with us every step of the way." Hope added.

"Yeah." The girls said just then they heard the door open and their mothers walked in.

"You girls ready?" Moon asked

"We are." Star answered the girls then puts on their veils and walked out of the room.

 _At the Alter_

Marco was standing next to Tom, Ferguson, and Alfonzo and a lesser instant Naysaya. Marco was pulling on his collar in nervousness as he looked over to see his mom waving with a camera in her hand.

Marco waved back just then the doors opened, and Marco's brides began walking out in a line Marco the smiled as he saw them beautifully and elegantly walked down the aisle as they walked up to the altar they stood a lined and faced Marco.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here to bring in the union and the reign of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly along with their concubines to be joined in holy matrimony… and to speed things along cause I got another gig soon, Marco so you take Star, Jackie, Janna, Hope, Brittany, and Abigail?" He asked

"I do." Marco said

"And do you girls take Marco?" He asked

"We do!" They all said.

"Then by the power invested in me and the great kingdom of mewni, I dub thee Mr. and Mrs. Diaz-Butterfly's you may now kiss the brides." He said Marco then lifted Star veil and kissed her and continued to form there; at the reception, Marco and Star were dancing under a shimmering light.

"Oh, Marco is this just perfect?" She asked as she got as close as she can.

"It is, but I didn't think I'd marry a princess from another dimension and become a King and have so many wives, Star." He said

"Yeah and…" She then doubled over in pain she held her stomach.

"Star are you…" He then heard the other girls in pain as well holding their stomachs.

"Star what's going on?" He asked

"Marco the babies are coming!" She said

"What!" He yelled the guards then picked up Marco's wives and took them to the infirmary.


	28. Daddy Marco

Nightmareking: Thank you

The Keeper of Worlds: LOL indeed my friend

The Book of Eli: Wait for no longer Eli

* * *

Marco was pacing around as he heard the girls screaming in agony, Marco himself was scared as well as he was soon to be a father.

"Where the hell is that damn doctor!" Janna yelled

"He needs to hurry up, or I'm going to kill Marco!" Jackie yelled the girls then screamed. "Me too!" Marco then gulped.

"Uh how about I get you, girls, some ice." He said as he was about to leave the room but felt a magic hand grab him.

"You not going anywhere Diaz!" Star said as she dragged him back and grabbed him by his shirt. "You better be here when that doctor comes, or I'm Narwal blasting you ass." She threatened as she groaned in pain.

'I know they don't mean it, but they can be scary." Marco thought just then he heard the doors opened and six doctors came in.

"Sorry for taking so hard to find six physicians." River said as he and the girl's fathers and Hope's mother came in they each took one of the girl's hands and prepared for the worse.

"Okay, girls you got this." Marco said

"Easy for you to say, Diaz!" Brittany said

"Yeah, you're not giving birth to your children!" Abigail said.

"Okay, I get I'm a bastard." Marco said

"Don't forget a Mother… Oh god, it's coming!" Star said

"Mine too!" The girls said as they doctors got ready.

"Okay, I can see the babies head." The doctors said in perfect sync the girls then screamed as they felt their kids heads crowning.

"You're doing great keep it up." The doctors said.

A few Hours Later

The mothers were all sitting in a waiting room with looks of concern on their faces that's when Marco walked in looking like a mess.

"Marco? What happened are they here?" Moon asked

"All seven are here," Marco said with a confused stare.

"SEVEN!" They rushed towards their children, and they all had smiles on their faces as they saw their grandchildren and tired father's holding their hands. Each mother went to their respective child.

"Oh my God Star, she so beautiful." Moon said

"What her name sweetie." River asked

"Her name is Eclipse Butterfly-Diaz." She announced as they looked at the tan colored baby with peach fuzz hair and crescent moons inside the suns on her cheeks.

"She is so precious, Star." Moon said

"Let's hope she's less destructive than her mother." River said which earn him a smack.

"Oh my god Jackie she's perfect." Mrs. Thomas said as they a looked at another tan skinned baby with black hair.

"Violet Lynn Diaz-Butterfly, that's her name." Jackie said."My little flower." She then kissed her forehead and placed a violet in her hair.

"Oh dear now I know why Marco said seven." Abigail's mother said as she looked at the twin baby girls in her arms.

"Lucy and Jamie, say hi to Papa and Gram-Gram." She said as they took them and held them.

"They remind me of our little Starfan, Honey." Her mother said

"Yeah, they do." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, man up dad." Abigail joked

"My god I'm so glad you able to have a child of your own." Her mother said. "Unlike that deadbeat father of yours, I know you and Marco will raise him just right." She said

"Yep, Johnny Diaz-Butterfly, he will be a great person." She said.

"I'm sure he will." Hope said.

"Oh my good honey its human, our prayers have been answered." Janna's mom exclaimed.

"Give it a few years, and soon Margaret Diaz-Butterfly will be ruling this world." Janna said as she held a baby girl that had a light green beanie and her hair color and light brown skin.

"Oh please, Janna if anyone is going to be next ruler it's going to be Wilhelm Wong Diaz-Butterfly." She said pointing to a Hispanic-Asian baby wearing a blue cap, in her arms.

"And an excellent ruler he will be dear." Mr. Wong said

"Now you girls sound like I'm not going to be around to be king." Marco said.

"With seven kids Marco I'm sure that you'll end up in the ground by puberty." They looked back and saw Tom walking in with a bag. "Man you guys didn't give me enough time to find gifts." Tom said as he passed them around till he reached Star he then looks at her and her child, Star smiled and told him to come over. He then sits down next to her

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked as she gave him Eclipse he then carefully held the child and smiled

"She looks just like her mother." Tom said

"Thanks, Tom." She said

"Okay everyone let the girls gets some rest you can see the babies tomorrow." Macro said Tom then returned Eclipse to Star and got up to leave. As Marco closed the door, he looked at Tom.

"Hey, thanks for not killing me for marrying Star." Marco said

"Man I'm over all that, she's happy, and that's all I want." He said

"Glad to see you growing up." Marco said as the two were about to leave they heard the babies crying

"MARCO!" They girls called

"You wanna help me with this?" Marco asked.

"Hey, your kid's man." Tom said as he walked off.

"Okay, Diaz you can do this, time to be a father." He said as he walked in and started doing his parental duties.

* * *

Okay, I got one more chapter to do before this story is complete so I'm going to make it somewhat enjoyable.


	29. His Hearm

The Keeper of Worlds: I bet he will. But let's not go that far. You would think it's funny,

Unknown: Thanks .

The Book of Eli: Who said the fun has to end

InfiniteReader: Thanks

Or-lan-do626: Indeed

Joseftanti: Sorry but no this is the last chapter and I have no plans for a sequel.

* * *

After two years (Nov 30, 2015 - February 10, 2017) This story has finally come to an end thank you all for reading and helping it reach nearly 200 reviews. (Except the dick reviewers and you know who you are)

* * *

In the magical kingdom of Mewni, everything was in peace, monsters and humans lived side by side all thanks to it, supreme ruler…

"MARCO DIAZ!" Marco turned around to see Brittany, one of his wives enter the room, wearing a purple and white puffy dress, holding their child, Wilhelm.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" He asked. Marco was now the new king of Mewni; he was wearing a sports golden shoulder pads with periwinkle tufts, periwinkle cuffs at the end of the arms of his blue coat, and a blue cape with periwinkle fur. He was also wearing large gray pants and black boots.

"Could you tell Janna, not to perform her dark magic rituals in the babies room!" She said

"(Groan) Not again, hang on I'll handle it." Marco said as he went to the child's room and found Janna, reciting an incantation while her baby, Margaret was in a bubble being lifted into the air.

"Janna Diaz-Butterfly! What are you doing!" Marco yelled, Janna then grabbed Margaret and tried to get rid of the evidence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear." She said with a nervous smile.

"Janna we've been over this you need to stop the babies need to sleep in a quiet environment, not some portal to the underworld." Marco said

"Sorry." Janna said looking sad Marco then kneeled to her and lifted her chin up.

"You know I'm just worried about you safety." He said.

"I know." Marco then kissed her forehead. Margaret then started to whine, Marco then kissed her forehead, and she giggled.

"Okay, anything else I need to fix?" Marco asked

"Well, the twins are kinda giving Abby a run for her money." Brittany said as she puts Wilhelm in his crib.

"Abigail got it." He said as he left to find her. Which didn't take long he soon found her holding Lucy and Jamie apart?

"Need a hand?" Marco asked. And he took one of his twin daughters. "So what happened?" He asked

"Well Lucy stole some of Jamie's food, and Jamie took Lucy's favorite blanket." She explained.

"Don't they share a blanket?" He asked

"Yes, so I guess this is about the food." She said

"Well, I know what will help." He said. As he puts down Jamie and pulls out his dimensional scissors that he earned from Heckapoo and jumped through, he soon returned with something behind his back.

"What's that Marco?" She asked

"Just something I used when I was a baby." He said as he pulled out a red scarf and started doing magic tricks, the twins then sat there watching, till they passed out.

"Thanks, Marco." Abigail said as she kissed his cheek and left.

"Anytime." He said as he left. "Now for some…" "MARCO!" He heard as he groaned he then followed the sound and found Hope with a desperate look.

"What's wrong Hope?" He asked

It's Johnny I can't find him anywhere!" She said

"Well, where did you see him last?" He asked

"Well we're playing the gardens, when Jackie came I went to the bathroom, and they were gone." She said

"Maybe, Johnny's with his sister?" Marco said Hope then slapped her forehead.

"I'm so stupid." She said as she went to look for Jackie as he left Marco felt something on his boot, he looked down to met Johnny

"Hey, there you are, little guy." He said as he picked him up."

"Johnny! Where did you g-..." Marco was then faced with Jackie and her daughter Violet.

"Hey Marco, there you are Johnny." Jackie said as she took him. "So have you seen Hope, Johnny keeps trying to find her." She said

"Yeah, she went to the gardens." He said.

"Thanks, babe." She said as she left.

"Well, now that taken care of I can finally relax." He said as he to the private study and rested on a chair.

A few hours Later.

Marco started to wake up after dozing off as he did he noticed that he was on the floor and all seven of his children were resting on him, Lucy and Jamie had his arms, Margaret and Johnny were sleeping on his and Violet were using his legs and Eclipse, Star's daughter, was on his chest, all of them sleeping soundly.

"Nice girls leave me, trap with a bunch of toddlers." He said just then Eclipse sat up and looked at her father.

"Hey, baby girl." He said Eclipse then crawled off him and woke up the other toddlers. Who then began crying.

"Oh no Eclipse, why did you do that." Marco scolded which got her started.

"Oh man, I'm sorry baby girl." He said as he brought them closer. He then placed them in a circle in his legs, and they all looked at him while he made funny faces to cheer them up, just the girls came rushing in a picked up their children.

"Marco, what happened?" Janna asked.

"Eclipse woke up the kids, and I scolded her." Marco said getting up.

"Marco she's just a baby, she didn't know any better." Star said as she rocked her crying baby.

"(Sigh) Sorry Eclipse, I didn't mean to yell at you." He said as he kissed her head which made all the other babies cry even louder.

"Marco, you have to show you other children some love too." Brittany said, Marco then kissed each one of his children's heads calming them down.

Hours Later.

Marco was standing on his balcony enjoying the night air and thinking.

"Man I can't believe I'm a king and a father." He said

"And also a lover." Marco turned around to see Janna wearing a see-through nightie she walks up to him and kisses him.

"Star, what are you doing?" He asked

"Well since the kids are asleep I was thinking you, and I can have a little fun." She said as she kissed him, she then pulls him to the bed and climbs on top of him, he pulled out his dick and slid it inside her.

She then started bouncing on his cock not wasting any time, as she bends down she grabs Marco by his lips and kisses him as he reached his climax Star moan in pleasure.

"Star you know I didn't have a condom on." He said to which she smiled.

"I know, Marco the thing is... I want another baby." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Us too." Marco looked over to see all of his wives all naked and looking at macro with hungry eyes.

"Oh no." He said as they all jumped him.

The Next Morning

Marco awoke with a drained body and his cum filled wives cuddling near him.

"Well, this is going to be… something." He said as the girls grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed.


	30. Answering Last Review

The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks man, I'm glad you enjoyed it

24Spartan10007: Thaks and sorry there's no plans for a sequel

The Book of Eli: Thanks you Eil

Warprince2000: The Story is over but I do have something Plan for Heckapoo.

InfiniteReader: Thank you for reading


End file.
